Chloe & Oliver WT & GA Adventures
by Phenom Junior
Summary: Oliver, Chloe, and the Justice league comes across a powerful new enemy that threatens their future as well as their way of life. Luckily the team gets help from the most unlikeliest of allies
1. Operation Recon

**Chapter One: Operation Recon**

"Don't let her get away!" yelled a man

:: Sector one cleared

Sector two cleared

This is Sector three and no sign of the fugitive::

"She still has to be in the building. There is no way she could have escaped without us knowing, so search again!"

Chloe was being as stealthy as possible as she made her way through out the facility without being spotted by the guards that were assigned to the different sectors. Chloe then took out her handheld palm pixie using it to pin point the location of the charted documents and disk that brought her to the facility in the first place.

(Back at WatchTower)

(Swoosh)

"Oliver, I looked all over, I can't find Chloe anywhere." stated Clark

"Well I think I may have lead on our eye in the sky. I was looking up some of her recent activities and found a couple files labeled Deathstroke. I don't know about you but that title name screams Chloe all over it, and luckily for us it was the last file previously opened." said Oliver

"Does the file contain anything that'll help us track down Chloe?" asked Clark

"No but just before you got here Chloe's hand held popped up retrieving something from watch tower's data base. Luckily that gave us a hit on Chloe's location." said Oliver

"Then we should head over there as soon as possible."

"I know , I already sent Impulse and Cyborg is on his way." Then in one swift motion Oliver raised his hoody over his head and said, "Let's go get our girl."

( At the Facility)

(swoosh)

(Swoosh)

(swoosh)

::Impulse to Cyborg I'm in the facility and still no sign of watchtower. over

This is Cyborg to Impulse I'm outside the building. You should continue scoping for watch tower, and I'll wait for Green Arrow and the Blur. ::

By that time Chloe had finally gotten to the high metal security door which signaled that she had finally made it to the hidden sector known as sector 4.5, which was exactly what she'd been looking for. Chloe took out her handheld and hacked into the doors security locking system and within a mili of a second Chloe was granted full access. With flashlight at hand Chloe slowly began to enter the room as she began her search for the documents and the disk that brought her to this facility in the first place.

(Swoosh) "Cyborg where's Impulse? asked Clark"

"He went in ahead, I told him inform me if he found watch tower before you two showed, but I haven't heard back from him yet."

Clark looked over at Green Arrow and then the two began entering the facility leaving Cyborg behind to keep lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

:: Green Arrow to Impulse, have you found any sign of watchtower yet?

...

Green Arrow to Impulse, come in Impulse!

Impulse to Green Arrow sorry about that ran into a little problem but everything is ok now. I got some intel from over hearing a guard, Chloe is here but now they can't find her. Seems like she gave them the slip, but she's still in the building somewhere.::

After hearing Impulse's statement Clark stopped walking and began to focus on the walls as he went into his X-ray vision. Clark scanned the building and was about to give up until he finally spotted Chloe. Clark came out of his X-ray vision, placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder and super sped over to Chloe's location. The two were instantly infront of Chloe as she was exiting out of the high intense security room.

(Swoosh)

"Chloe!" Clark said with such authority in his voice

Chloe suddenly jumped back out of share fright, placing a hand on her chest as she looked on towards Clark and Green Arrow.

"Clark you scared the life out of me." replied Chloe

Green Arrow walked over and planted the most intense kiss on Chloe, that after they parted lips Chloe felt as though she was left in some kind of trance.

"YOU scared the hell out of me." whispered Green Arrow with the calmest tone

:: Impulse to Green Arrow have you guys found watchtower yet?

Green Arrow to Impulse yes we have.

Great cause we need to get out of here now. I'm outside with Cyborg and we have company not to mention that robot boy detected a bomb in and it's set to blow any minute now.

This is Arrow to Impulse, you and Cyborg get out of here and head back to watchtower we'll meet back up with you guys there. Green Arrow over::

Clark grabbed onto to Green Arrow, and Chloe's shoulder before supper speeding out of the facility, just in time to see the facility go up in an expolsion. The entire facility was leveled, Chloe had somewhat of a sad look on her face as she thought of the people that didn't make it out the facility in time.

( Now back at watchtower.)

"Chloe what were you thinking, going in there without back up?" asked Clark

"Yea what ever happened to watching each other's back?" asked Oliver

"Look I'm sorry, I guess I just thought I could handle this myself." answered Chloe

"So sweet cheeks what was so important that you HAD to go mission impossible on us any way?." asked Bart

"Well I was looking up some information on someone called Deathstroke. His name has been popping up everywhere in the last view days and with it a series of murders. Coincidence I don't think so, especially not with a name like DeathStroke. I dug up what I could on this guy and found out that he works off a death list. People pay him and then he takes the lives of whoever is on the list no question ask. So I decided to infiltrate the facility in hopes of grabbing the list." said Chloe

"That's noble Chloe but going in alone was still dangerous." said Clark

"I said I was sorry, I mean come on from time to time a girl needs to stretch her legs." answered Chloe

Everyone then took their leave, leaving behind Chloe who had been banging away at her keyboard from time she got back to watch tower. Chloe thought is high priority that she cracked the protect gts codes which were placed to keep anyone without the access codes from being able to read the list. Just then Green Arrow walks in from a night of patrolling and takes a seat on the couch as he looks over at Chloe.

"Chloe come over here and take a break you've been going at that thing from time you got back." said Oliver

"I really need to get this code cracked so we can have an idea of who this guy is going after next." said Chloe all flustered

Oliver then got up, took Chloe by the hands, and led her to the couch. He sat there and pulled Chloe into him. Chloe's soft face just rested onto Oliver's green leather outfit. As Chloe rested her head against Oliver's chest she instantly passed out from fatigue and Oliver just looked at her and slightly kissed the top of her head whispering, "I love you Chloe, with all my heart." after that Oliver placed his head on top of her head and the two just spent the night at watch tower.

The heroes were all unaware that they had all been monitored by DeathStroke from the time they came in range of the facility, as well as DeathStroke was the one who activated the bomb with the intent of killing the hundreds that worked at the facility. DeathStroke had decided that he would have some fun with our heroes.


	2. WatchTower's Dilemma

Chloe woke up the next morning to find herself in Green Arrows arms from the night before. Chloe got up and made her way to her computer and was happy to see that the overnight scan she left up and running was able to decipher the cryptic code that was preventing her from gaining access to the hit list. As Chloe went through the names she soon realized that all the names were names of people that had big influences in Metropolis but the name that stuck out the most, Oliver Queen's. Chloe placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped at seeing Oliver's name on the hit list made for Deathstroke.

"Hey you couldn't have waked me up to?" asked Oliver after waking up and seeing that he was on the couch alone. Oliver than got up and began making his way over to Chloe.

Chloe quickly but ever so subtly closed down the hit list just before Oliver had reached her, preventing him from seeing the list. Oliver came up right beside her and planted a good morning kiss right on the cheek.

"So what you up to?" asked Oliver

"Oh me, nothing... you know just ...keeping an eye out." said Chloe with a slight chuckle

Oliver smiled and then asked, "Did you ever get that hit list opened up?"

"Nope it's harder than I thought it would be." Chloe said with a head nod

"Well if anyone can crack that baby open, it's you Chloe."

Oliver smoothly and ever so subtly spun Chloe's computer chair around bringing the two face to face as he stared into Chloe's magnificent eyes dazzled by her beauty. Within seconds their lips locked into very passionate kiss that made them feel as though time had stopped all. Oliver removed his lips from Chloe's and started to make his way to the door.

"I have a shareholders meeting but I'll be back later and if you're up for it we can finish what we started then." stated Oliver

Only after Chloe was absolutely sure Oliver was gone did she pull the hit list back up on her computer screen and just stared at the name Oliver Queen. She felt as though her world was about to be turned upside down.

An hour had passed since Chloe called Clark stating that she needed to talk and that it was an emergency. Chloe was just about to call Clark back and give him a piece of her mind when she felt a rush of air on her neck.

(Swoosh)

"About time Clark, I was about to put out a missing persons ad"

"Sorry Chloe I was a little occupied with Lois but I'm here now. What's the emergency?"

"You remember that hit list I was trying to crack; well I cracked it and guess whose name is in big bold letters as one of the target, Oliver's."

Clark walked towards the monitor and took a look for himself.

"Chloe does Oliver know about this?" asked Clark

"No I lied and told him I didn't crack the code yet, so he doesn't even know that I have access to the hit list let alone that his name is on it." stated Chloe

"Chloe you can't keep this from Oliver."

"Clark if I tell Oliver that his name is on this list he is going to want to keep me on complete lock down and go all bows and arrows on DeathStroke before he can make a move on him."

"Chloe maybe if you talked to him about laying low."

"Clark, Ollie is as hard headed as me no conversation about me wanting him to lay low is going to suffice. So it's my job to protect Oliver even when it's from himself."

As Chloe made her statement Clark drew her into a hug knowing that his best friend needed to be comforted.

"Don't worry Chloe we'll make sure nothing happens to Oliver." said Clark

Chloe then came out of the hug and said, "Thanks Clark."

"Chloe do you have any idea where Oliver is right now?" asked Clark

"Umm yea he's at a share holders meeting, why?"

"I'll keep an eye out for Oliver, but you're going to have to tell him about the hit list Chloe, it's for his own safety as well as your own." Stated Clark

"Ok I'll tell him, I just need some time." Replied Chloe

(Swoosh)

Clark left watchtower as fast as he came in using his super speed Clark was able by Oliver in mere seconds. Clark ended up tailing Oliver for what seemed like forever. Seeing as after the share holders meeting Oliver ended up going all over metropolis making so many different stops. One was at a fancy hotel that Oliver had told Clark about a time back explaining how Chloe loved the oysters at this particular restaurant. Then Oliver stopped by two different clothing stores at one he picked up a tuxedo and at the other a spectacular dress that Clark could only assumed was for Chloe. Clark assumed Oliver was just setting up a lovely dinner for him and Chloe nothing to special until Oliver's next stop was a diamond ring store, and there Clark saw Oliver to picking out a diamond ring. Clark then put two and two together and was astonished by the idea of Oliver proposing to Chloe. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello Clark?" asked the voice

"This is Clark, who is this?"

"Really smallville you can't recognize your girlfriends voice in this day and age? I got to say I feel a little insulted."

"Sorry Lois, I was in the middle of something and just didn't realize it was you."

"Apology accepted, look I know you are helping Chloe but there is something I want to tell you even though I was sworn to secrecy. I mean come on me and you keep NO secrets from each other, right? I mean we are a couple which means we are one and I just have to share this with someone or I'll explode."

"Lois what is it, your rambling." Said Clark

"Oliver called me earlier today and you will never guess what he told me!"

"I think I can Lois, but surprise me."

"Mr. Queen is going to propose to my Chloe! How about that?

"That's great Lois but I'm going to have to call you back." Said Clark

"Wow talk about ruining a moment smallville."

"Bye Lois."

"Ok fine, Bye Clark."

Clark then took a deep breathed as he then began to call Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Chloe its Clark, found anything yet?"

"Not on our mystery man but an attempt was made on Mayor John's life not long ago. Luckily the culprit failed and Mayor John is being treated at Met Jen and then will be released where he will be going to his private estate. Clark I'm pretty sure this was the handy work of one Mr. DeathStroke and if that's the case he's going to want to finish what he started."

"Chloe don't do anything without back up and you seriously need to talk to Oliver."

After that statement Chloe hung up the phone on Clark, and began looking up the floor plans of Mayor John's private estate.

"Sorry Clark, but I have something to take care of first." Chloe said to herself

"Chloe?"

"What are you doing here Clark?" Asked Oliver

Clark turned around to see Oliver behind him, and Clark had that Oh no I'm busted look on his face. Clark figured Oliver must have walked up behind him when he was busy on the phone with Chloe.

"To make sure you were safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe Clark?" asked Oliver with a grin on his face

"Oliver I think that's something you need to talk to Chloe about." said Clark

Mean while Chloe contacted Bart and recruited him for the mission she was about to embrace on.

"Bart." Said Chloe

"Yea sweet cheeks?"

"I am going on a little mission and I could use your help."

"Anything for you darling." replied Bart

"Great then I guess it's time to suite up, meet me here in 10."

Chloe got dolled up in her dark reddish/maroon colored leather suit which was accessorized by her high heel shoes that she pulled off very well.

Impulse then showed up at watchtower in his uniform and the two sped off to the hospital where Mayor John was being treated and from there the two would tail him all the way back to his estate.

(Swoosh)

Clark and Oliver arrived at watchtower only to find that Chloe was gone.

"Clark what the hell is going on? And for once I would love a straight answer." said Oliver

"Oliver, Chloe lied to you earlier when she said she hadn't gotten access to the hit list."

"That doesn't sound like Chloe. Why would she want to keep the list a secret from me?" asked Oliver

"Cause your name was on that list Oliver. We don't know who but someone wants you dead which is why Chloe asked me to keep an eye on you today." answered Clark

Oliver took a seat on the couch and worried look came on his face as he knew what Chloe would try to do.

"Clark if that's the case then Chloe might have gone looking for this guy herself, we have to do something."

"I think I know where she is Oliver, right before you spotted me I had just gotten off the phone with Chloe. She mention that Mayor John was going to be at his private estate tonight." said Clark

"OK lets suite up and bring her home Clark." Said Oliver

Clark nodded his head as the two went to suit up.

(Mayor John's private estate)

"This is his estate?" asked Impulse

"Yep, now you know what our hard earned tax dollars really go towards." Said Watchtower

"If that's the case are we really sure we want to save this guy?" asked Impulse

Watchtower then turned to face Impulse and Impulse could tell that the look Watchtower was giving him was not a good one.

"That was a joke." Stated Impulse

"It wasn't funny, so how about we keep that not so quirky humor to a minimum and focus on the objective here." said Watchtower

As Watchtower pulled out her PBA and was about to jack into the estate's security system, everything for the estate suddenly went down.

"Wow you were able to shut this place down without even hacking in with PBA, impressive." Said Impulse

"Ummm as much as I would love to take credit for that Impulse, I didn't do that." replied Watchtower

The two looked at each other and knew what that had to mean.

"We need to get in there now!" stated Watchtower

Impulse took Watchtower by the hand and then the two sped inside the estate and was quickly making their way to Mayor John.

"Hello Mayor John." a masked man said

"Who... Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, and I'm here to finish my master piece." said DeathStroke

"Please don't, I'll pay whatever you want, please just don't kill me!"

DeathStroke cocked his gun and had slight chuckle.

"Your money can't save you here John." replied DeathStroke

Just before the bullet came out the chamber Impulse and Watchtower was in the room and in one fell swoop Impulse threw Watchtower in the direction of Deathstroke and with such precision Watchtower struck DeathStroke in the face with a roundhouse kick that sent him barreling into the wall. As Watchtower landed her back was facing the mayor as she said.

"Impulse, get him as far away from here as possible."

"But what about you?" asked Impulse

"I'll be ok trust me, back up is on the way." said Watchtower with such confidence

Impulse grabbed on to the mayor and bolted out of the room and off of the estate and as he had nearly crossed town he ran passed Clark who had a firm grip placed on the shoulder of Green Arrow. The two super speeders just exchanged looks as they super sped pass one another.

(Swoosh)

(Swoosh)

DeathStroke had already gotten up from the round house kick that was delivered from Watchtower, and was just standing there as her stared at her as if he was trying to analyze her entire being.

"So you're DeathStroke. I have to say I'm not impress." said Watchtower

"Really, cause I am very impressed with you Watchtower. I mean not many people could break into my secret facility, steal my hit list and still get through the encryptions in on night. I have been watching you, and I feel you would be a fine addition to my team."

"As tempting as that might seem, I'm going to have to turn you down. I'm already on a team and the players I play with are the best." Said watchtower

"Funny I always thought they were a bit mediocre. Do you really think they'll be able to help you harness your abilities? I doubt it and for a team you would think you all would have done a better job of keeping your identities secret from outsiders but I guess that is to be expected, right Miss Sullivan." Deathstroke chuckled

"I have no idea who this Miss Sullivan is." Stated watchtower

"No need to play coy with me Chloe, besides if I wanted Oliver Queen dead I could have so easily taken him out back at the facility but if I'm correct he went by another alias known as Green Arrow."

With that Watchtower rushed Deathstroke and the two went into a fierce and very close hand to hand combat. Whenever, Watchtower got a hit on DeathStroke he'd strike back with one of his own.

The two went at it for a couple of minutes suddenly DeathStroke felt a hand pull him from the back of his shirt and threw him backwards causing him to barrel through a wall. Right after DeathStroke had hit the floor an arrow that was shot at him had pierced through his armor and within seconds an explosion took place but not before Clark gripped onto Watchtower and Green Arrow and rushed them through town until they were all back at watchtower.

Oliver took off his shades and looked at Chloe in a way that he had never looked at Chloe before.

"Chloe what is wrong with you, you could have been killed." said Oliver

"Oliver don't start I simply did what you would have done and no I wouldn't have. I had Impulse with me and not to mention I knew Clark would show up." rebutted Chloe

"Really Chloe, cause I don't remember seeing Impulse in that room when Clark and I showed up."

"That's because I had just sent him to get Mayor John to safety, and my safety is the last thing you need to worry about right now ok. Especially seeing as you're wanted dead and our identities have been compromised."

"What are you talking about Chloe?" asked Clark

"Just what I said Clark, Deathstroke knows all of our identities and can attack us at any time."

"We don't have to worry about him anymore, there is no way he survived that arrow bomb." Said Oliver

"Sorry to rain on your parade but he did, and here's proof." Said Chloe

Chloe then took out her PBA and showed Oliver and Clark a blip on the screen that was moving west from Mayor John's estate.

"That boys is the GPS signature of the tracker I placed on to DeathStroke during our little encounter." said Chloe

"I'll go after him, you two stay her." said Clark

(Swoosh)

And just like that Clark was gone, leaving Chloe and Oliver was once again alone at watchtower.

"Chloe I just..."

"Oliver it's ok that you to care about me and want to protect me but you can't try to limit my fieldwork or limit who I'm allowed to partner up with. I am no more valuable than any of the other JL members so stop trying to control everything."

"Chloe you're the most valuable thing in my life. With you I have a purpose" said Oliver

"That's exactly how I feel about you Ollie which is why I did what I did. It might have been wrong but it's what I felt I had to do to protect you."

(On a random rooftop in Metropolis)

Clark had finally caught up to DeathStroke.

"You survived the bomb." said Clark with a dominant tone

"It'll take more than that to stop me."

As DeathStroke said that smoke from out of nowhere started to surround and engulf his body. Just like that, as the smoke began to clear DeathStroke was no longer in sight. Clark was left standing on the rooftop alone and as he looked at the spot where DeathStroke was last standing he noticed the tracker Chloe had placed on DeathStroke was just laying there and at that moment Clark realized that this new threat would not be that easy to subdue. He also realized that from here on out the team would have to be looking over their shoulders until DeathStroke was handled.


	3. Binding Truth

(Swoosh)

"Oliver what's wrong? Where's Chloe?" asked Clark with such worry in his voice

"Whoa Clark calm down nothing's wrong, Chloe is out meeting Lois for some coffee." said Oliver

"But you told me it was an emergency."

"Yea, I kinda lied." Oliver said with a smirk

"That seems to be happening a lot now."

"I just wanted to get to you before you saw Chloe. The other day you saw me buying a ring and Lois already told me that she informed you that I'm planning to propose to Chloe. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about it to Chloe. I want it to be a surprise." stated Oliver

"I promise Oliver I won't say a thing. Then with a nonchalant head nod Clark stated "I know at first I was kind of skeptical about you being with Chloe but I was wrong and I think you two are great for one another."

"Thanks Clark, that means a lot. And for the record I'd never hurt Chloe, she's my world."

Lois and Chloe had just made it to their usual coffee spot where they would normally rendezvous and just catch up about whatever was going on in each other's lives. Lois ordered her normal coffee with sugar but this time Chloe ordered a cup of orange juice.

"What's up with the OJ Sullivan, don't tell me your losing your touch?"

"Well not that it really needs some ulterior motive but I decided to give up coffee. And trust me Lois, I can never lose my touch." Chloe said with a lifted eyebrow and smirk

"This isn't the Chloe I know. My cuz always has to have her moco, coco foam free latte."

"Well let's just say I've decided to less complicate my life." rebutted Chloe

"So Chloe how are you and Oliver doing." Lois said with a devious grin on her face

"Oliver and I are just fine thank you very much, but how are you and Clark?"

"You know smallville and you know me so what do you think?"

"I think Lois is avoiding answering my question." said Chloe

"Clark and I are great and that's kind of new for me. I mean I'm becoming more for a girly girl the more I'm with him and that's just not me."

"Lois maybe it's just because you found someone you can finally let your guard down around." chuckled Chloe

"Maybe you right I mean smallville is really special and with him I just feel safe."

"Well that is the Clark Kent charm, and I am happy for the both of you but Lois I have some stuff I gotta do so I'll call you later?" asked Chloe as she got up from the table

"Wait what does my cousin have to do that is more important than Lois Lane?"

"Sorry to bring you off your pedestal Lois but the world does continue to spin even when you decide not to get out of bed." chuckled Chloe

Chloe then grabbed her cup of orange juice and made her way out of the coffee shop. As Chloe was walking down the street her pba went off and as she looked at it there was a text that said look to your right and as Chloe looked over to her right to her surprise she saw DeathStroke. As Chloe's eyes blinked from the sheer shock of seeing Deathstroke a bus drove by blocking her view of him and as the bus finished passing DeathStroke was no longer insight. Chloe took a deep breath as she tried to contemplate what just happened. Chloe then began to continue on her way down the street when suddenly she started to hear someone call her name or so she thought she did.

(Chloe)

(Chloe)

Chloe looked around and saw that no one was calling out to her so with that she just wrote it off as nothing. Chloe then decided not to go watchtower but instead to stop by the Talon. There Chloe took a seat after getting a glass of water and just tried to block out the constant calling of her name that was starting to become something of a nuisence.

(Chloe)

(Chloe)

(Chloe)

"Ok enough is enough what do you want?" yelled Chloe

"I thought I made it clear the first time we met" chuckled, DeathStroke

Chloe turned to see DeathStroke standing right behind her as they both were in the apartment located upstairs of the Talon. Chloe was trying to figure out how he could have gotten in without her knowing or even making a sound.

"As much as you might have thought you did, you didn't now get out." demanded Chloe

"I would but see I always get what I want and until I get what I want, I will not be leaving you or your team alone."

"If you even try to lay a finger on Oliver, I will kill you." Said Chloe

"It's funny how you think that the person I'm truly after is Oliver." said DeathStroke

"You have to be, his name is on the list I took from the facility."

"That is true he was the main target but then after doing some digging and finding out about you, and your ability to heal I kind of got side tracked. You may not know this Miss Sullivan but your powers have the potential to grow and become something far greater than you could have ever imagined."

Chloe just looked at DeathStroke as she was trying to take everything in without losing her poker face.

"Look I don't care what you want, now I said get out!" Chloe insisted

DeathStroke walked towards window and smirked at Chloe as he was now standing in the window. DeathStroke simply allowed himself, to fall out the window and as he did that Chloe ran over to see no one not even a dead body on the pavement. Chloe realized that whoever this DeathStroke guy was, he seriously was doing his homework concerning the heroes and as much as she thought at first getting rid of him would be easy she realized that this was going to be a lot harder than she previously assumed. As Chloe walked back into the living room she saw that on her coffee table the word Slade was carved in to the wood and with that Chloe decided to make her way to watchtower and do some digging up on a Slade.

As Chloe entered watchtower she was greeted by Oliver who had not seen her for most of the day.

Oliver came up, gave her hug and a nice juicy kiss on the lips.

"So where have you been? I had gotten a not so friendly call from Lois who thought that I was the reason you bailed out early on you guys coffee date." said Oliver

"Oh I went to the Talon, I just needed to take care of a few things." Replied Chloe

"Well I hope those few things were picking up some clothes, because I want you to move in with me." Oliver said with his signature smile

Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach and was about to scream out "yes, yes," but she remembered the conversation that she had earlier with DeathStroke and that kind of help to bring out a sense of hesitation on her part.

"Oliver, wow are you sure we're ready for this? I mean sleeping over occasionally is one thing but this is something completely different."

"I know it's new and might be a bit scary Chloe but I'm ready for this move in our relationship. I think the question is are you?" asked Oliver

Chloe looked down and then back at Oliver as she hesitated for a split moment before remembering how much she loved this man and the fact she knew together they could be happy.

"Yes I am, let's move in together but before we do I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to flip of the handle or try to do anything until we know more about the matter, deal?" Chloe asked

"Sure, anything you want Chloe, what's wrong?" asked Oliver

Chloe took a seat on the couch and Oliver soon followed. With that Chloe began telling Oliver all that had happen today, including what all DeathStroke had told her. Oliver became furious but he tried to hide it which was pointless seeing as Chloe already knew that Oliver was anything but calm. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if she could feel his anger on the inside of her though his face looked as charming and as happy as it was when he asked her to move in with him. Chloe knew at that moment that at some point Oliver was going to do something extreme and that her being able to literally feel Oliver's hidden anger was anything but normal. But Chloe brushed it off as nothing because she only cared about him and the right now. Chloe pulled him in close and laid the most perfect and passionate kiss that the two had ever shared on him. Chloe then parted her lips from his and then they simply just comforted each other with one another's presence.


	4. Arrow's Move

"Ok, team we all know what to do when we find Deathstroke. No one makes a move without backup. This guy is pretty skilled and I doubt he'll hesitate in killing any of us so everyone be careful. Ok, let's move out."

"Hey Green Arrow why are we doing this without Clark and Watchtower?" asked Impulse

Zatana and the rest of the JL team all looked at Oliver seeing as everyone was wondering the same thing. Oliver looked each of them in the eyes making sure he had there full attention, and to insure they knew how serious he was about what he was about to say.

"Chloe is not involved because this sick menace is after her and Clark isn't involved because I have him keeping an eye out for her. Anymore questions?"

The room was everyone knew how much Oliver cared for Chloe and they all figured it most have been hard for Oliver to know that Chloe's life was in danger. So one said anything until Cyborg finally said.

"Ok so let's get out there and get this guy for Chloe!"

"Right!" They all yelled in unison

Chloe was sitting in Oliver's living room troubling the couch cushions as she felt so out of place at Oliver's loft.

"Really Oliver who has like 15 couch cushions, I mean I barely have one." said Chloe to herself just as Clark super sped into the room

(Swoosh)

"Chloe, what are you doing?" asked Clark

"Just trying to make myself at home, so did you get those papers?" asked Chloe

"I got them but do you mind filling me in on why I broke into a military base and stole a stack of highly confidential government files labeled XX strike?"

"What if I told you our friend DeathStroke's real name is Slade Wilson, and that thanks to the government we now have him to deal with." Replied Chloe as she lifted her eyebrows

"Wait, how is the government involved in all this?" asked Clark

"Ok so Slade Wilson joined the army when he was 16 and he was good at what he did, I mean he made GI Joe looks like a child's plaything. Clark some time later, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment went downhill, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awoke he was suddenly capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near superhuman levels. With that Clark he gained some other powers as well, such as Enhanced Immunity, Regenerative Healing, Retarded Aging, add all of that and to his martial arts skill and ability of manipulation you will see this guy is packing a whole lot underneath that mask of his." Chloe said with the most worried tone in her voice.

"Well we'll just have to be careful when we run into him again." Clark said

"Clark I told Oliver everything, from Deathstroke approaching to me to every word that was uttered. Oliver was anything but happy after I told him."

"What did Oliver do?"

"Nothing he just smiled and said he was fine." Said Chloe

"Chloe if Oliver said he was…" Clark was cut off by Chloe before he had a chance to continue

"No Clark, Ollie was lying through his teeth. Clark I can't explain it but I could somehow feel that he was lying. I also felt just how angry he really was and I mean literally Clark not figuratively."

"How's that even possible?" asked Clark

"Maybe my powers are growing like Slade said they would? Whatever it is Clark, I can feel people's emotions and I can tell when their lying, among other things. For example what were you doing before you got here Clark?"

"I don't see how that's of any importance Chloe." said Clark in a very uncomfortable tone as took a step pass Chloe

"You and Lois were doing something pretty dirty or at least you two were going to before you got here, because you were pretty excited in the way boys get when they are about to do something naughty." Chloe said as she diverted her eyes away from Clark.

"Ok Chloe let's get off that topic. So your powers are growing any ide into what?" asked Clark

"No, but on the rector scale of weird this is pretty up there. I'm also worried that I'm not going to be able to control it Clark." said Chloe

Clark grabbed Chloe by her shoulders and told he, "Chloe you have to calm down everything will be ok I promise." Chloe then exhaled as she figured that Clark was right and that she was just worrying over nothing.

"I wish I could stay Chloe but I have plans with Lois and you know how she can get when someone keeps her waiting." said Clark with a subtle smile

"No you go, I'll be ok. I'll just wait till Ollie gets back, but you and Lois have fun."

(Swoosh)

Wit in a second of Chloe's comment Clark was off to go meet up with Lois. Chloe rolled up into a ball on the couch as she rocked back and forth trying to stop her new ability from driving her crazy.

:: Black Canary to Green Arrow, me and Cyborg have found DeathStroke what are your orders? Over

Green Arrow to Black Canary you and Cyborg wait for the rest of the team we are on our way. Just keep an eye on him. Over:

"Black Canary!" Cyborg yelled

As DeathStroke lifted Cyborg over his head and then suddenly threw him Black Canary. Black Canary did a front flip just barely dodging being hit by the projected Cyborg. As Canary landed she used her powerful wail at DeathStroke but to no avail seeing as he was now behind her within seconds. DeathStroke then struck Canary a backhanded slap sending her barreling through two walls. Canary and Cyborg were knocked unconscious by the time the others made it to them.

"Took the rest of you, long enough." Smiled DeathStroke.

"Really scrap face, well let's not keep you waiting any longer." rebutted Impulse

Impulse was about to super speed over to DeathStroke but before he ever got the chance to, DeathStroke was one step ahead of him and made his move first by knocking out Impulse. The only two left were Green Arrow and Zatana. The two tried to double team him but Zantana was taking out by DeathStroke before she could manage up a charm to use on him. DeathStroke had Green Arrow by the throat as he had green archer suspended in the air.

"You are on my hit list Mr. Queen and as easy as it would be, right now to kill you I really am trying to attain another asset before I take your worthless excuse of a life. Remember this defeat the next time you want to try a sneak attack. I know all and I see all." chuckled DeathStroke

DeathStroke then suddenly threw Green Arrow sending him barreling into a wall, and then took his leave, leaving the fallen members of the JL behind. Green Arrow saw just as DeathStroke left right before suddenly passing out.

As Oliver walked into his house limping and looking seriously injured, Chloe jumped out of the chair to give Oliver a hand to the couch. Chloe could tell something was very wrong and out of the ordinary.

"Oliver what happened to you?" asked Chloe

"Nothing just was out patrolling and ran into some trouble." said Oliver with a smile

There was that feeling again, the feeling that Chloe had gotten last night when she spoke with Oliver. After placing Oliver on the couch Chloe said "You're lying to me. You went after DeathStroke didn't you? After I asked you to not do something extreme, you could have died do you know that?" Chloe yelled

"Chloe it's no big deal." Oliver said trying to sound nonchalant

"Yes it is I trusted you to stay true to your word and you didn't, not to mention when I just asked you what happened you looked me in the eyes and lied to me Oliver." rebutted Chloe with a hurt tone before making her way to the door.

"Chloe wait. Where are you going?" asked Oliver

"I'm going to stay at my place tonight, because I can't stand to look at you right now."

"Chloe!"

(Slam)

Chloe slammed the door behind her and left Oliver on the couch. Oliver was so angry at himself he didn't know what to do. Oliver sat there the rest of the night until he fell asleep from thinking of all the regrets he had today and pissing off Chloe was on the top of that list.

Chloe simply went for a walk and decided to crash over at the Talon. As she went there and was making her way to her old bedroom there was a letter on the coffee table that caught her eye. Chloe turned around to pick up the letter and began reading it. The letter had the name "Slade" written on it and along with it was a disc. Chloe decided to pop it in and as the mini disc began to play Chloe saw the battle that took place between DeathStroke and the JL team. Chloe got more enraged as she could not believe Oliver dragged everyone else into the spiraling tornado known as Slade.

Chloe headed off to bed and as she wrapped herself in her covers she felt a little better as well as decided she was going to have a chit chat with Oliver tomorrow. Chloe also then realized that maybe Oliver was right in trying to go after Slade but what Chloe could not understand was if Slade was that powerful why he held back as much as he did in the fight against her. Chloe then said something out loud seeing that she could no longer deny it to herself.

"Oh my god, he's after me." Chloe said to herself in the most worried tone

At this time Slade was smirking away in one of his many hideouts as he was undergoing one of his special training and felt that his plan was coming along perfectly. All he needed to do now was to kill Oliver seeing as he had already crushed the archer's pride and the plan would be that much closer to fruition. All that would be left was claiming his prize…Chloe.


	5. The power of Love

Oliver walked into watchtower with a look that only shows on his face when he knows he's in serious trouble with Chloe. Normally when this happens, he comes in with the sad puppy dog look and charms his way out of it but something told him he might have crossed a line that not even his charm could fix and he surely did not want to make things any worst, by just simply trying to play it off. Before Oliver could think of a game plan he saw Chloe, Chloe ended up coming down the stairs from the higher level of watchtower at the same time Oliver was about to make his way up. Oliver felt his gut drop and he tried to start but was instantly cut off.

"Chloe I am so sorry I know that…."

"Oliver before you go on your rampant apology speech that will get us nowhere and might just annoy me to the point where I might hit you, I want to ask you one thing and I will take this time to warn you and say that if you answer this question wrong there is no telling what will happen between us." Chloe said with dominance

Oliver had a shocked look on his face and was completely speechless before asking,

"Is this a trick?" asked Oliver

Chloe then lifted her left eyebrow to get across to Oliver that she meant business. Oliver than quickly tried to recover by saying,

"No, not a trick ok um shoot. What's this question you want to ask me?"

"Oliver when you went after DeathStroke and fought him was anyone else with you or were you alone?"

Oliver looked Chloe in the eyes and he knew that the truth would just make her more, mad at him but if he lied and Chloe found out, it might cause the end of their relationship for sure. Oliver felt as though he was kind of ripped between which answer would mean less trouble for him. As Oliver pondered for a couple seconds Chloe was instantly channeled into what Oliver was feeling which was anxiety, guilt, and a huge helping of worry. Chloe just stood there waiting, showing no kind of expression on her face as she awaited his answer and then Oliver finally gave it.

"Ok I wasn't alone it was me, Bart, Dinah, Victor, and Zatan, but Chloe I." and before he could get the rest out he was cut off by Chloe.

"Correct answer, you have just redeemed yourself but if I were you I would tread very lightly from here on out." Chloe said as she walked over to her computer and began banging away at her keyboard. As she did this Oliver was still somewhat confused because for how angry Chloe was last night, he was sure she wouldn't forgive him this easily but his train of thought was soon interrupted by Chloe.

"I was thinking about the whole situation last night before I passed out, and maybe just maybe you were right about trying to go after DeathStroke before he could come after us. I mean when you look at it we've been playing his game and I for one think it's about time we made him play ours."

"Great plan but how do you plan on executing it? I mean I fought the guy Chloe and he has a lot of power and I don't even think we saw his full potential when he was kicking our butts last night."

"Well while you were out and going against my wishes I found out that Death Stroke's real name is Slade Wilson. I also found out about all of his abilities, and to tell you the truth from everything I dug up on this guys it doesn't seem like there is a way to kill him but maybe we can injure him severely enough to keep him out of hair for a while, at least until we can deal with him accordingly."

"Ok but most of the guys haven't fully healed from their first run in with this Slade character."

"Not a problem all I need is you and Clark."

"Chloe what are you planning?" asked Oliver with a devious smile on his face

"Well…" started Chloe before being interrupted by Clark

(Swoosh)

"Lois is missing." said Clark after super speeding into watchtower

"Clark take a deep breathe, now what do you mean Lois is missing?" asked Chloe

"Exactly what I said Chloe I went to go meet Lois at the daily planet and no one has seen her all day. Not to mention she wasn't at the Talon and right now I'm running out of ideas."

"Calm down Clark if anyone can find Lois, Chloe can." stated Oliver

"Right just give me a sec and I'll do a full worldwide scan, once Lois is on this plane of existence nothing can stop me from pin pointing her location." said Chloe

As Chloe was scanning for Lois, suddenly on all of watchtower's computer screens Slade appeared. Slade was on the computer screens and had a cocky and devious smirk on his face that would worry even the toughest of men.

"You know you should be more careful with your valuables, if not then anyone can just simply claim them for their own." Stated Slade

"Where's Lois!" Blurted Clark

"She is safe for now. She's in one of my secret facilities and if you can get to her before time runs out she's yours if not than bye, bye miss news reporter."

"If you hurt her." Clark was then cut off

"Then what, are you going to kill me? I highly doubt you have the stomach to do that." With that Slade moved his attention over to Chloe as he said "But, I can see Miss Sullivan doing something so brass. Oh and you have seventeen hours so get a move on." chuckled Slade

After Slade's last statement Chloe's computer screens went back to normal. The three looked at each other and knew that time was not on their side. Chloe started the scan but couldn't find anything even after the third try. Clark then reminded her about the time they low jacked Lois's keychain. Chloe then tried to find that tracker but to no avail. Clark started pacing back and forth, Oliver got suited up, and Chloe was trying everything possible with watchtower's data base to find her cousin but nothing worked and they had been at this for hours.

"This is my fault I should have kept a closer eye on Lois." whined Clark

"Clark there was no way you could have known this guy would have gone after Lois heck I didn't even think about that possibility." said Chloe

"Chloe's right Clark, beating yourself up is not going to help the situation we all just need to regroup and …" Oliver was once again cut off by Chloe who had thought of a way to find Lois

"Regroup oh my goodness Oliver you're a genius." said Chloe as she gave him a kiss

"Not that I'm not happy you think I'm a genius Chloe but mind filling us in." asked Oliver

"Ok well when I broke into the facility that day to get that hit list my pba was able pick some scattered data from their computers main frame. Now what was weird about these scattered information blocks is that they are not normally scattered and separated, someone had to have scattered them, themselves. All this time we were looking for Lois when we should have been looking for Slade. I am pretty sure that if I can regroup theses scattered data bits I can utilize them using watchtower's main frame to find Slade which will lead us to Lois.

After some time went by Chloe yelled in excitement and joy.

"There we go I did it."

"Great Chloe so where is he?" ask Clark

"Give me a sec Clark let me put this information into watchtowers data base and then we can start the show." said Chloe

As the information was placed into watchtowers main frame it then showed over ten hidden facilities in Metropolis alone. What was perfect about this was that it showed the facilities and when they were last activated. Lucky for the gang there was only one that had just been activated recently and that was where the gang was going to head in search of Lois.

"Ok there we go that's the facility were heading to. I'm going to go suite up and then we can…." Chloe was the cut off by Clark super speeding out of watchtower

(Swoosh)

Clark bolted over to the facility not waiting leaving Oliver and Chloe standing alone in watchtower.

"Chloe go suite up, as strong as Clark is he's going to need our help." said Oliver

(Swoosh)

Clark rushed into the heart of the facility and destroyed every trap that was activated in the process. He was now standing in a dark room when suddenly a bright light flicked on.

"So you rushed here all alone and with no back up, are you sure that was wise of you?' asked Slade

Clark then rushed up to Slade and gave him such an uppercut Slade went flying into the next room.

"We played your game now where is Lois?" asked Clark with force

Clark then saw a chair with someone strapped in, behind of where Slade was lying on the floor. Clark sped over to the chair and instantly ripped the straps off and as he pulled off the ski mask what ended up being revealed was a manikin attached with green kryptonite. Clark dropped to the ground gasping for air and in pain. Slade got up laughing and readjusted his jar that Clark dislocated with his uppercut.

"What's wrong Clark, a couple space rocks two much for you. Here is something that is not funny Clark. Lois was never in danger , I mean yes I had her but that was just to get you out of the picture because I knew with a time limit you would speed in here guns a blazing and have Chloe and Oliver come in after you on their own which is what I needed for my plan to work. You just delivered both of my targets straight to me Clark, you should be so proud especially since I released Lois Lane a while ago." said Slade as he laughed maniacally

"Ok watchtower we stay together and judging by the human sized hole in the wall leading into this place Clark's already here but where is the question." said Green Arrow

"Green Arrow just keep your guard up Slade can appear from anywhere." Replied Watchtower

Slade turned to his screen to see that Oliver and Chloe were now in the facility and he could not have been more pleased. Slade smiled for a while and then he started punching codes into the computer.

"Well Clark now the games can begin." stated Slade

Watchtower and Green Arrow were both in the middle of the facility so they were miles away from the exist but still miles away from the heart of the facility which is where they were intending on getting to but just then they heard what sounded like a hatch unlock. The two looked at each other and then suddenly they were surrounded and attacked by what looked like an infinite wave of robots. Watchtower and Green Arrow held their own against these tin cans but as the battle continued the two started to feel the fatigue that was beginning to set in and the two had no idea how much longer they would last. Watchtower finally had an opening where she would try to use her pba to send out a signal strong enough to shut down all the robots but just when she was about to push the button Watchtower was pulled from the back of hair by Slade and was thrown through a brick wall. As she landed her body was in complete and utter pain Watchtower tried getting up but she felt as though her body was just about to fall apart.

"Chloe!" yelled Green Arrow

Green Arrow shot an electric pulse arrow that was able to shut down a handful of the robots, which gave him a clear opening to Watchtower. In which he would try to get her to safety. Green Arrow ran as fast as the wind and just as he was about to get to Watchtower Slade picked him up and slammed him to the ground. In that moment Oliver's shades fall off and his hood was no longer up. Slade then took his time kicking the life out of Oliver. Chloe seeing this was now more than determined to get up and help the man she loved. As Chloe was getting up the whit fog mist substance normally surrounded her while she was healing someone started to leak out of her. It then started to circulate around her making her its center point. Chloe after getting up charged and threw a fist at Slade was throwing him back a few feet but then using his speed Slade came back and struck Chloe with a close handed fist to the face which sent her flying back. The light that was circulating around Chloe was able to lessen the impact of Slade's fist.

"You bastard!" yelled Oliver

Oliver then took an arrow out and stabbed it into Slade's knee cap. Slade simply looked at it and began to laugh. He then unsheathed his sword and with a quick swing pierced Oliver through the heart and with it still in Oliver's chest Slade began twisted it which caused Oliver to yell out in pain. Chloe still on the floor looked up and saw how much Oliver was in pain. Slade then pulled out his sword and walked away from Oliver and watched to see what would happen. After a while Chloe was able to crawl all the way over to Oliver. Chloe was bleeding and completely battered herself, but still had decided to activate her healing power in an attempt to fully heal Oliver but just then Slade snapped his finger and order the robots to separate Chloe from Oliver and then to bring Chloe to him. As the robots tried Chloe clanged even tighter to Oliver as she was not finished healing him and she refused to allow the man she loved to die. The robots started pound away at Chloe. It had gotten to the point where they even resorted to shocking her in hopes of getting her to loosen her grip on Oliver. They finally were able to get Chloe to release Oliver and that was when Chloe's power truly showed its potential.

Chloe was screaming, "No, leave us alone, Oliver!" but to no avail. Clark felt his heart break as he could not help his dearest and oldest friend and to make it worst he was seeing everything that was happening to her off of Slade's monitor since that is exactly how Slade planned it. When Chloe no longer had grip of Oliver she started contemplating that she had lost him and that was too much for her to bear. Images of everything bad that had ever happened to Chloe began to flash in her head and it was enough to make Chloe fight even harder to get back to Oliver but then she was yanked hardly away from Oliver and in doing so the robot caused Chloe to hit her head on the floor. Chloe while being dragged away by the robots suddenly let out such scream of sorrow and rage "Oliver!" Just then time itself stopped for a brief seconds and what happened next was so unexpected. Air started to gravitate towards Chloe and the ground itself began to shake a bit and then a bright blast of a white and gold light shot out of Chloe in every direction of the facility. The force of the blast was so tremendous the building itself started to collapse after the bright light resided. As the bright light faded and everything was once again in view, all of Slade's robots were obliterated, Oliver was completely healed and left unconscious, the green kryptonite that rendered Clark helpless was also destroyed. Clark regained his strength, stood up and looked at the monitor he saw Oliver and super sped over to him since the building was starting to collapse in on itself Oliver, Chloe and Clark needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Clark now had Oliver thrown over his shoulder but could not find Chloe anywhere but while in the midst of searching for Chloe, Clark ended up finding a super badly wounded Slade on the brink of death.

"Chloe!" Clark called out paying no attention to Slade

"Don't waste…..your breathe." said Slade

"What do you mean? Where's Chloe?" asked Clark

"Chloe… isn't …here." uttered Slade

"You're lying!"

" You saw the white and gold light you even felt it heal you that was all Chloe reaching out beyond her physical limits to save those she cared about and now her powers teleported her to safety." said Slade with such an evil grin

Clark did not want to believe it but he realized that it had to be true. Chloe was nowhere in the building and Clark intending on doing the right thing tried getting Slade to remove him out from under the collapsing building but Slade would not allow it. Slade wanted to be left to his faiths so in a an attempt to force Clark's hand, Slade pulled out green kryptonite from within his pocket and with that Clark looked at Slade one last time before then super speeding out of the facility and headed over to watchtower.

When Oliver came to he realized that he was in watchtower with that Clark walked over to Oliver and asked if he was ok and that's when the conversation got serious.

"Oliver, you ok?" ask Clark

"Yea I'm fine how is Chloe?" asked Oliver

Clark looked down and away from Oliver and that's when Oliver knew something was seriously wrong.

"Clark what aren't you telling me? Where is Chloe, is she at the hospital? Clark don't tell me she's dead." Oliver said

"Honestly we don't know where Chloe is Oliver."

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to tell me Slade has her?"

"Oliver, after Chloe's power did a massive over haul over the facility Chloe was nowhere to be found. We've all been searching for her but no luck yet."

"No don't tell me that. Don't tell me that! Clark where's Chloe, where's Chloe Clark! I promised I'd protect her, I promised!" Oliver protested as he felt himself breaking down

Oliver then couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his face as he felt completely destroyed on the inside. Clark didn't know what do but tell him that they would not give up until Chloe was safe and back at watchtower. He asked Oliver if he was going to be ok and Oliver said yes and with a slight hesitation Clark left determined beyond all possibility to get Chloe back.

(SWOOSH)

Oliver simply pulled out the engagement ring from his inner pocket, and just lied on the couch in watchtower staring at the ring and with that he just kept seeing imagines of how it would have been had he proposed to Chloe. Oliver did not sleep that night and that would just be the beginning of many sleepless nights for Green Archer.


	6. Lost

:::Cyborg to Impulse I've captured the culprits, guess it's time to call it a night. over

Impulse to Cyborg I read you loud and clear.

Canary to Cyborg and Impulse does anyone have an idea on how Green Arrow's been lately?

Cyborg to Canary no we don't, we should head over there and check up on him agreed?

"Agreed!" responded Impulse and Canary in unison:

"Oliver what your doing isn't healthy. Look I know you miss Chloe but staying locked up in watchtower, isolated from the world is not going to help bring her back." said Clark

"I have to do whatever it takes to find Chloe." responded Oliver

"Looking for Chloe isn't the problem here Oliver, it's the fact that you've become obsessed with this. I mean look at you it doesn't look like you've showered in days."

"Sorry if my search for the woman I love has taken priority over helping little old ladies cross the street or saving little punks from sour back alley deals, Clark." Oliver said sarcastically and in the harshest tone

Just then Bart, Dinah, and Victor entered into watchtower and boy were surprise to see how doom and gloomy watchtower had become.

"Someone needs to crack open a window" joked Victor

(Swoosh)

Impulse then sped around watchtower opening all the windows that were on shutdown mode. Victor and Canary looked at each other and knew that Oliver was not getting any better but neither of them had any idea on how to console him. Just then Bart sped back to Dinah and Victor and the three looked on at Oliver and Clark. Dinah then walked over and placed her two hands on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oliver how are you doing?" asked Dinah

Oliver then pulled away from Dinah and went to the higher levels of watchtower to begin skimming through some files in hopes of finding a way to get Chloe back.

"How does it look like I am doing huh? The woman I love is missing, I can't find her, and what's worst is I don't even know if she's dead or alive. So with all that how about you tell me how YOU think I'm doing." Oliver stated

"Oliver she was just asking a question no need to wig out on her." stated Bart

"Bart is right Oliver we miss Chloe to, you're not the only one that's hurting." said Clark

"No I'm just the only one that cares enough to do something about it! Now if you all would excuse me I have to find Chloe." said Oliver

"So what what's gonna happen to Green Arrow and protecting the innocents? You just gonna walk away from that?" asked Victor

"I couldn't protect the woman I love, trust me the world is better off without Me." stated Oliver

After Oliver made his statement everyone felt they stomachs drop. They did not know what to say to make Oliver feel better and how could they, Oliver had lost the woman he loved most in this world and it was killing him from the inside out especially since one of Chloe's last acts was bringing him back alive.

The four heroes started to make their way out of watchtower and Oliver didn't even notice and how could he, he was more focused on using watchtower's main frame to find his beloved. Bart, Victor, and Dinah went there separate ways and Clark Kent super sped his way to the Daily Planet to see how Lois was doing with all this.

(At the Daily Planet)

"Lois how are you holding up?" asked Clark

"How do you think I'm holding up smallville? My cousin is MIA, Oliver is probably drinking himself into a slum and on top of all of that I'm expected to write some cover story about some spoiled rich guy from Gotham that's on his way to Metropolis today."

"Well at least you're ok Lois."

"Ok, Clark I am far from ok! I mean really you'd think you'd know me by now?"

"Well I just thought." Clark said as he was interrupted

"I mean come on why did this have to happen to Chloe of all people? She was going to be proposed to for crying out loud. I could only imagine how Oliver is taking this."

"Yea I don't think Oliver is taking it any better than you are right now."

"Clark I need for you to find Chloe you're the only one who can."

"Why do you say that Lois?" Asked Clark nervously

"Clark it's no secret that you always come through, I mean how many times have Chloe gone missing and you were able to find her. Come on smallville don't sell yourself to short, that's my job." stated Lois

Meanwhile coming off of his private jet was none other than Bruce Wayne. The multi-billion mogul from Gotham city.

"So Alfred this is Metropolis." said Bruce

"Yes master Bruce, but again why couldn't I just stay in Gotham?" asked Alfred

"Because I love your companionship old friend." chuckled Bruce

"I am so ever excited to here you say that sir." Alfred rebutted sarcastically

Bruce just chuckled as he enjoyed the back and forth banter between him and his old friend and servant Alfred Pennyworth. The two walked from the jet and made their way to the limo that was waiting out for them. Bruce entered in the back and Alfred entered into the driver's seat and just like that the two were off.

:::::::Scan confirmed Chloe Sullivan not found::::::

"Stupid hunk of junk, how about you actually work for a change huh!" yelled Oliver at watchtowers main frame

Oliver remained at watchtower and ran almost every biotical scan in hopes of picking up Chloe but with every scan watchtower picked up nothing. Oliver was way passed his breaking point, and the flashes he would get of what happened that night was not helping him in any way shape or form. Oliver contemplated suicide so many times that is how far he had fallen. Sometimes he got to the point where he started to believe that he wouldn't ever be able to find Chloe and when those thoughts entered his just sank lower and lower.

(Back at the Daily Planet)

"Hello Lois Lane, I believe I am suppose to be meeting up with you for an interview, my name is Bruce…" Bruce began to say before being cut off by one Miss. Lois Lane.

"Yea I know who you Mr. Wayne but if you excuse I have more pressing things to deal with. Than a cover story about another rich money mogul ok." said Lois

Bruce looked at Alfred who had a shocked but impressed look on his face. Then Bruce decided to play ball with this very feisty new reporter.

"Is that so, like what?" asked Bruce

"Like finding my cousin who was abducted by some super freak wanna be, for what my sources tell me. So you should go find some paper pushing Barbie with nothing else better to do, to write your cover story." rebutted Lois

"I did and I was told that this female's name was Lois lane." Bruce said with a smile

At that time Lois was about to punch Bruce in the face with the intentions of making him pay for the comment he'd just made. As well as to wipe the grin off his face but as soon as she lifted her fist Clark grabbed her hand and was able to stop her before she did something to make her lose her job.

"Hello Mr. Wayne I'm Clark Kent."

"Hello Clark, nice to meet you but I be going now. Bye Clark and bye to you to Miss Lane." said Bruce

Bruce and Alfred then took their leave from the Dailey Planet.

"Lois what were you thinking just now going after him like that?" asked Clark

"I was thinking smallville that I would kick his pompous arrogant little..." Lois began saying before being stopped by Clark

"Lois!" said Clark knowing that the next word from Lois's mouth was not going to be a nice one.

As all of this has happening in Metropolis Chloe Sullivan was still very much unconscious and face first in the dirt in an unknown location. As Chloe's body lay there unconscious she still looked pretty battered from her previous fight, but Chloe was about to be discovered and from there everything was about to spin out of control for our lovely Miss Chloe Sullivan.


	7. Faith

"Master Wayne do you think it wise sir to be going out in Metropolis as the Batman?" asked Alfred

"You worry too much Alfred." replied Bruce

"And you Master Wayne do not worry enough."

"That's what I have you for Alfred."

With that Bruce Wayne left with a smug look on his face and went to see just how bad Metropolis got at night. Batman found himself flying through the skies of Metropolis in his stealthy bat jet. When suddenly he picked up what seemed to be a bank robbery in progress Batman then swiftly spun his Bat jet around and made his way to Metropolis international.

The cops had the place surrounded but couldn't enter through the doors of the bank seeing as the criminals infused a bomb to the door meaning if anyone touched it the whole bank would blow up. Batman dropped from his jet and landed on the roof the bank without being noticed by any one below or within the bank. Batman then made his into the bank through one of the top floor windows. Now inside Batman made his way to the lower floors of the bank and quickly and professionally took out the robbers one by one. He then was able to diffuse the bomb and exit the building into his Bat jet once again without being spotted.

"Smallville we have a bank robbery going on at Metropolis International." said Lois

"Is everyone ok?" asked Clark

"Yea but…"

Just then Lois stopped in mid conversation as her informant one the phone had explained that robbers had all ready been apprehended and that the bomb that was infused at the entrance had already been defused. Lois looked at Clark and wondered who could have possibly beaten Clark to the punch. The informant also explained that whoever had got into the bank from the top floor window was the person one had put this case to rest. Lois said "Ok thanks anyway." and then hanged up the phone.

"Lois what's wrong? Asked Clark

"Someone already put the fire out before it could even flame up." stated Lois

"Isn't that a good thing Lois?" asked Clark

"Yea but now I want to know who did it because it wasn't the blur that's for sure."

"Lois how would you know it wasn't the blur?"

"Well for one I'm standin..."

Lois stopped mid sentence remembering that Clark didn't know that she knew his secret. With that Lois quickly improvised on her sentence before she blurted out "Well for one I'm standing next to him." The good thing is Lois was quick when it came to thinking on her feet.

"Well for one I'm standing on some heavy facts that say otherwise."

"Like?"

"Smallville I can't deprive my informants information to you, so go get your own." smiled Lois as she walked away

Clark then super sped to watchtower to see if his guess was right that is was Oliver who stopped the bank robbery.

(Swoosh)

"Oliver?"

Clarke looked around and saw that Oliver was nowhere in watchtower. Clark then smiled as he highly assumed it was Green Arrow who had stopped the bank robbery seeing as Canary, Cyborg, Impulse, MM and the members of the JL and JSA were all out of Metropolis on hero business. So to Clark that only left him and Oliver since Chloe still hadn't turn up. But what Clark didn't know was that Oliver wasn't at watchtower because he was at a bar drinking and getting himself in trouble. Oliver was at a bar drinking and getting himself into situations he needed not to be in. Oliver's feelings of depression and guilt made him fall back into his bad destructive habits.

(At the Bar)

"Well with multi millionaires like you I can see why everyone thinks that we're all binge drinkers." said Bruce

"Millionaires like me is the reason we get approached by females of the hottest caliber." stated Oliver

"If that's what you tell yourself Mr. Queen."

Oliver then turned around to see who was interrupting his play time and when he saw who it was he just turned back around to the ladies and scoffed.

"Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne, the one millionaire that's all work and no play making him a very dull boy."

"And if it isn't Oliver Queen the one millionaire that thinks drinking and sleeping around actually constitutes as having a life. Still can't find someone special yet Oliver? "

Oliver than stopped drinking as image of Chloe appeared in his head.

"You don't know anything about me Bruce, so you should stop trying to assume things, since obviously it isn't really one of your strong points."

Lois was waiting around at Oliver's place hoping that she would get to see him and ask him how he was doing. So you could imagine Lois's reaction when a bombshell tramp of a woman followed by a wasted Oliver Queen walked in the front door. Oliver seeing Lois knew that this meant nothing but trouble.

"Am I missing something here? Who's the broad?" asked Lois

"Excuse you." replied the woman

"Listen here Barbie I don't know what you were planning or what he told you was going to happen when you two got here but you can forget it right now."

"Um I don't know who you think you are but me and Oliver is none of your business.

"Ok I am going to explain to you how this is going to go. You are going to thank Oliver Queen for a great night, leave, and then never talk to him again. I would tell you lose the number he gave you but why waste my time when I know for a fact that he gave you fake number. Seeing that Oliver is soon to be engaged to my cousin that would make me the maid of honor and his parole officer, so get to stepping, before I step all over that pretty little face of yours. Ok?"

The woman turned to Oliver in shock and stormed out in anger as she couldn't believe what had just taking place at that point in time.

"Lois why are you here?" asked Oliver

"I was coming to check on you but I guess I'm one blonde tart too late. I also wanted to know if you had any luck on tracking down Chloe but obviously you're too busy for that."

"Lois I don't need this right not."

"No obviously you do! It wasn't that long ago that you were about to propose to my cousin and now your back to yourself destructive ways. Now I am not fully sure why my cousin is missing but I would think that the man that loved her who is also a HERO would be doing everything in his power to find her. But I guess once again my faith was placed in the wrong person, good bye Oliver."

And with that Lois marched out of Oliver's place and made her way to the talon. There she pondered over the fact that her cousin was still missing, and she was helpless to do anything to help. While this was happening Clark himself wasn't having any better luck tracking down Chloe but he was also far from giving up.

(Somewhere in Europe)

"Run, run faster you fool!"

"She's gaining on us!" yelled another man

And then suddenly a single stream of what seemed like mist appeared in front of the men and it started to move up in a spiraling formation before a female body appeared in front of from. This woman was sporting a black leather outfit followed by black heels to match. When the woman appeared in front of them she had a devious bad girl grin on her beautiful face.

"Really boys, you broke into a house and tried to kill everyone inside? Do you really think you were going to go unpunished? Just be glad that I'm just going to turn you over to the police and not take justice into my own hands. So give up now and I promise this won't hurt, much

One of the men took out a gun and pointed it at the heroine and smiled.

"You think we're just gonna to let you turn us in, you're crazy."

"If you fire at me, I promise I'll make this as painful as humanly possible for you." said the heroine

Just then the man smiled and without warning fired a couple rounds from his Tommy gun. The heroine did a quick hand movement and with that she was able to avoid the bullets and bring the criminals down in which seemed like a quarter of a second. By the time the criminals woke up they thought that the mystery heroine had super speed like one of the heroes they had heard about that resided in America but little did they know that the female heroine did not possess super speed but the ability that would make one suspect she had super speed.

This mystery heroine did not move faster than a speeding bullet, instead she slowed down time around the bullets and the two criminals. She did this with a wave of her hand which sent out an optic blast not visible to the naked eye nor is it able to be felt. The optic blast slowed down time in the given area around the criminals and the bullets to such a slow time that our mystery lady walked pass the bullets and made her way to the two dirt bags. She then did a sweep kick that caused one of the criminals to become suspended in the air and with that she stood up and slammed him as hard as possible to the ground in which the back of his head also had hit the ground knocking him unconscious then she jumped into the air and wrapped the heel of her shoe to around the neck of the other man and dropped him face first into the cement floor also knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose. After doing so she called the police and made her way back to the family she was staying with until she could find her on place. The family wasn't very rich and lived in a low down area but to them it was home and even though our mystery lady was not part of the family she felt she owed them her life and so she made it her mission to protect them for as long as she could.


	8. Past

As Chloe looked outside her window she pandered over her missing memory. She knew she had lost some of her memories but being who she was she did dwell on that fact. Instead she was happy for what she did remember which wasn't a lot but they did come in handy. What Chloe did remember was her name, the fact that she had powers, and her martial arts which saved her a lot especially from perverts that prey on woman who alone in certain parts of the low end area that she lived. Chloe was also happy about the family that found her and took cared of her until and after she woke up but as happy as she was she still could not stop and feel as though she was missing something very important due to her memory lost and that feeling has yet to leave. One thing Chloe knew was that it was her calling to protect those in need.

Chloe then went to bed and when she woke the next morning she was greeted by Siena like she always was.

"Good morning Chloe!" said Siena

"Morning and look whose up bright and early did you help go help your dad today?" asked Chloe

"No I woke up and helped mom make breakfast so come on."

"Ok, how about you go and I'll catch up."

"Ok"

Siena than ran out the bedroom and made her way to the breakfast table. Minutes after Chloe came out the room and everyone else in the house greeted her and she greeted them back as well. Just before Chloe got to the table Siena's dad walked in the door with a grim look on face like no other. Chloe saw this and knew it had to do something with the tycoon of a boss that Siena's father worked for. Siena's dad walked over to Chloe gave her a hug and then said "Chloe I am so sorry." before Chloe could say or do anything Siena's father stabbed Chloe in the neck with a tranquilizer needle which in 2 seconds knocked Chloe straight out unconscious.

When Chloe was unconscious a team of men came rushing into the house with guns and dressed in all black. The group that came through the door had pushed Siena's dad out of the way they showed no emotion when he had hit the ground and then the bunch that came through the window just forced their self through knocking down anything that was in their way. As that happened Siena was crying and calling out for Chloe as loud as she could. Siena wanted to run to Chloe but her mother was holding close so that she wouldn't get hurt from the team that entered their house. Siena's mother was yelling at her husband constantly asking him what had he done, but her husband just stayed in the position he was thrown in and watched as in terror and with regret as the men came and took Chloe away. As the men left one stopped in the door and looked at the family that was left in the house and said, "If I were you I would forget about this girl, forget she ever existed." and with that he left leaving the family to pick up the pieces of there once happy morning.

(Swoosh)

"John what is so important it couldn't wait until later?" asked Clark

"Well good day to you to Clark." said MM

"Sorry John I was in the middle of something, but it can wait what did you find?"

"Well Clark it seems that Lex Luthor's reign has spread farther out than we had anticipated. I just got confirmation that there is Luther facility being run in a central part of Russia, now the bad things is that area is low end area Clark which means that…"

"Which means that those people suffering for Lex to make an easy profit." interrupted Clark

"Correct I think we should investigate and put stop to it if we get the chance."

"Ok lead the way."

"Clark maybe we should bring Oliver along it would get his mind off of things."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. Oliver has taken to his destructive ways again, so I think it would be best if he just sat this one out."

"Clark don't you think your being just a little too hard on Oliver."

"Yea well Lois thinks I'm going to easy on him so maybe in the end it will all even out. "

"Clark Oliver is hurting, and he is dealing with this the only way he knows how."

"But…."

"Clark imagine for a second if Lois suddenly disappeared and all you know is that the reason for her disappearance was because she gave her all in order to save you. After finding that out you had did everything and I mean everything in your power to try to find her but no to avail who would you feel?"

"I would never be able to forgive myself, who knows what I'd do." replied Clark

"Exactly Clark and that is what Oliver is going through not to mention that he was going to propose to Chloe, which makes it that much worse. I mean don't forget Ka-El he is human. Should be on our we be on our way?"

MM then took off into the sky and Clark paused for a minute as he thought about what John said for a second and then in the next second Clark sped off trailing MM all the way to Europe.

(Swoosh)

(Back in Europe)

When Chloe had finally come to she realized she was in some kind of facility and with that she started to worry what happened to Siena and her family. Just then a voice came out of the darkness of one of the corners in the room Chloe was in. and then after that a body surely followed. Chloe could tell that this man was probably the head of this little facility seeing as how he was all decked out in an Armani suite and recently done hair cut and not to mention the ruthless, cold hearted feelings Chloe was getting from this guy do to her power of empathy. Everything for Chloe was just screamed bad guy.

"Chloe you're finally awake I hope you had nice nap?" said the ma

"Where is Siena and her family? What have you done with them?" asked Chloe

"Not to worry I didn't harm them, I mean how could I her father gave me what I wanted…..you."

Chloe could tell that this man was telling the truth based on her empathy power. Chloe now could rest assure that the family was safe but now Chloe had to find out just who this guy was. Chloe looked into his eyes and could see nothing worth saving in this man.

"Ok so who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Chloe

"Chloe you don't remember me? Now that's shocking I mean I know it's been a few years but you should still at least remember me." said the man

Chloe scoffed and then said, "Well sadly for you I don't, so you must not have been that important for me to remember."

"The name is Lucas Luthor. I'm the brother of Lex Luthor, you and the farm help outted my intentions to Lex the last time I was in Smallvillle.

Chloe still could not remember but what she found weird was the great amount of anger she suddenly felt when the name Lex Luthor was mentioned. Chloe now wondered why that name stirred up such great emotions of hate. Chloe tossed that aside for now and repeated, "Smallville?"

"That's not important what is, is that I have read up on you and you have the ability to heal people as well as bring them from the dead, giving that they haven't been dead for to long. I must say that is a power I am greatly interested in." said Lucas

"Well to bad for you I have it and you don't so I guess you're one short of penny." rebutted Chloe

"You have the power and I have you so I guess I'm not short a penny."

"And what makes you think I am going to take orders from the likes of you?"

"Because if you don't I will kill Siena, her family, and the rest of their little low end poverty infested community and you wouldn't want that now would?"

Chloe instantly felt a slight hint of rage build within her and with that she simply looked down at the ground before glaring up at Lucas. It would them be in that moment that Chloe would decide to put Lucas down for good. Chloe would slowly begin circling Lucas as she began to speak.

"You know you said you read up on me and found out that I have the ability to heal and bring people back to life but if that's all you could find on me then your archive needs a little sprucing up, because I can do a whole lot more." Chloe said with a devious grin

Just as Chloe was going to make her move she and Lucas felt the building shook and at that same time an alarm went of with a blinking red light repeating the phrase "Intruder alert" Intruder alert" Lucas would then turn as he attempted to make his way to the door only to be stopped by Chloe who quickly teleported herself in front of Lucas landing a power kick to Lucas's sending him flying backwards and landing on his ass.

Just then Clark who had set off the intruder alarm and who made the building shake by barreling through the walls, had gotten done with destroying the control panels, computers, and the files that were located on the mid and lower levels. Clark also freed the people down stairs who were being tested on. Just then John would appear informing Clark that the upper levels had been taken care. John would go on to tell Clark that Lex Luthor was not the one responsible for the facility but that his brother Lucas Luthor was. Clark looked at John in shock as he knew that name and the evil cold hearted person that went with it. Clark would then go into X-ray vision as he searched for Lucas. With in seconds Clark would spot Lucas who was seconds away from firing his gun at someone and when Clark realized who was on the opposite end of the gun he say, "Chloe?" before super speeding towards the room

(Swoosh)

Lucas kept his gun pointed at Chloe and with confidence Chloe smirked as she said, "I dare you." with that Lucas would let out a couple rounds but just as he did Chloe made a quick and slight gesture of her hand sending an optic blast around a larger portion of Lucas than the one she had done with the two criminals before. As Chloe walked over to Lucas unaffected Clark came running through the door at Lucas but by the time he had realized Chloe was not in the line of fire anymore Clark had been caught in the optic blast due to the fact he was in the vicinity of the aftermath. Chloe noticed the Clark had bolted in but continued on as she round house kicked Lucas into a wall. With that time had resumed itself. Lucas was now unconscious and Chloe was making her way to the door when Clark grabbed on to her hand. Chloe pulled away and was now facing Clark with a weird look on her face.

"Don't touch me." said Chloe

"Chloe what's wrong with, it's me Clark. Clark Kent."

"Is that name suppose to mean something to me?" asked Chloe

"Chloe what did they do to you? Did he….."

"Hold your horses big guy before you point blame at Mr. king pin over there you should know they did nothing to me but seeing as you know my name I take it we know each other?"

"Yes we grew up in smallville together. Chloe after I get you back to metropolis everything will become clearer." said Clark

Just then a part of the ceiling in the room broke part and was about to squash Lucas like a pancake. Clark super sped over and moved Lucas but when Clark looked Chloe was gone. Chloe used this opening to teleport away and intended on making her back to Siena's house to inform them that they were free from the clutches of Lucas Luthor. John waited on the outside and when Clark appeared the two watched as the building collapsed in on itself. Clark knew Chloe was safe now and he also knew that she would come home on her own so he waited until he got back to watch tower to tell Oliver and John the some what good news.

"Clark your telling me you saw Chloe and you didn't bring her back? What the hell is a matter with you Clark?" asked Oliver

"Oliver when I turned from after saving Lucas Chloe had already left." said Clark

"Clark do you think it wise to had not even try to look for her, I mean from what you told us Chloe has no memory of us." said MM

"I know it sounds crazy but I just can't explain it. Even though she had no memory, something came over me that reassured she would be ok. I'm not sure what is was but whatever it was felt like the old Chloe." said Clark

"Clark it sounds as though Chloe's empathy ability played a role in your sudden sense of calmness maybe it was her subconscious reaching out to you Clark. said John

"Ok Clark is calm but what about me that is my future wife we are talking about! Clark gets to be calm but I don't! I mean she won't even remember me Clark." yelled Oliver

"Oliver I promise you she is coming home, and when she does I should be able to make her mind relapse giving her, her entire memory back even the new ones. You just have to be patient." assured John

Chloe was on the highest part of the Dailey Plant just looking up at the stars as tears shot down her cheeks. Chloe was not able to bring herself into telling Siena and her family that she was leaving. Chloe instead decided to leave them a letter and a picture of her as she was to heart broken over the fact that she had to leave. She knew that if she had talked to Siena and her family they would have talked her out of leaving but Chloe knew this was something she had to do. So Chloe just continued to look at the stars for the rest of the night as there light gave her hope that she would be able to rediscover herself and hopefully fill the hole that that was in her heart as she knew there was something or someone missing and she was one hundred percent sure that whatever it was it would be found here in Metropolis.


	9. Reunion

"Alfred what can you tell me?" asked Batman

"Well sir there still seems to be no sign of Slade any where but I am picking up a distress call from someone ten blocks north of where you are sir." stated Alfred

With that Batman sped away in his Batmobile to arrive at the scene of the crime only to find that someone had already taken care of the little hoodlums. Batman did a quick scope as he looked around he saw someone jumping from roof to roof and instinctively he followed believing that this person was the one that had put a stop to the power hungry hoodlums. As Batman jumped to the last roof thinking that he had caught up to the individual he soon realized that he was on the roof top alone it was as though the person he was tailing had vanish into thin air. And that was exactly what Chloe had done, she noticed someone following her and at the very last minute she teleported to a farer distance and when she saw that the person tailing her was now out in the open on the roof top she teleported behind of him and said.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Batman then knew he got played into coming out in to the opening. With that he turned and faced his adversary and behind of his mask Chloe couldn't tell but Bruce was surprised to see that it was her who was running around jumping building from building and saving lives seeing as he never thought a use to be reporter could turn super hero.

"How about you start by telling me what you think your doing." said Batman

"Apparently the same thing your doing but only better and with better fashion sense." rebutted Chloe

"If you really think leather and a pair of high heels are gonna make you into a hero you have another thing coming."

"This coming from tall, black, and batty?"

Batman then gave Chloe an intimidating glare but Chloe was unphased by this and just smiled it off.

"Is that suppose to scare me? Cause if so you are going to have to do better than that."

"Little girls shouldn't be out here trying to play hero."

"The only one that is playing is you. Last time I checked Halloween was over."

"You know you talk a big talk.'

"Funny I was about to say the same about you."

The two then locked into a battle of glares. Neither willing to give up or back down. Just then a smile appeared on Chloe's face as she came up with an idea.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer. But seriously a glare contest won't prove anything, how about a little one on one. Let's see who truly is better me or you costume boy." said Chloe

A grin showed up on the Batman's face as he said "Your on, but don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you." Just then the two locked into a vicious hand to hand combat that then soon changed into a battle of supremacy. Batman and his gadgets versus Chloe and her uncanny abilities. In the end the two ended up on the far opposite ends of the building and Batman looked a little more banged up than Chloe did. With that Chloe smiled and said "Sorry looks like I win, but I'll catch you later." Chloe then dived off the building and as Batman ran to the end where Chloe dived off to see what had happen to her he saw nothing, not a trace of Chloe Sullivan could be found

After that Batman made his way to the house he was staying at while in Metropolis. In what seemed like two hours all of Bruce's wounds were tended to, Bruce had eaten, taken a shower and now was in his secret bat lair as he used his master computer to dig up some information and he was right. The mystery woman he fought was Chloe Sullivan ex news reporter for the Dailey Planet who was also the cousin of Lois lane a current news reporter at the Dailey planet.

"Well Master Wayne it seems you found her." said Alfred

"I have Alfred but something just doesn't make sense how does one go from being a top notch news reporter to a hero vigilante?" asked Bruce

"Well I could ask you how a multi-billionaire mogul goes from a suite and tie to a cape and bat mask?"

Alfred and Bruce turned around sharply to have found Chloe in the bat lair leaning against the secret entrance.

"Miss Sullivan!" said Bruce

"Well if we're gonna get all formal, Mr. Wayne" Chloe said with a smile

"How did you get in here?" ask Bruce

"I have to give to you your quite the tracker but your not very careful about not being tracked yourself. I mean here it is if I was an enemy I would known your identity but not to worry Bruce. I did not come here to out you to the world I just needed leverage so that if the idea of outing my identity to the world had popped in your head you'd think twice about doing it, and now that I know you're the batman I am pretty sure this will make you think more than twice."

Bruce was shocked not by the fact that Chloe was pretty much trying to blackmail him into keeping her identity but by the fact that he felt himself being so infatuated by her that Bruce was speechless the whole time Chloe spoke. Bruce had never felt this before and it was weird for him as he never allowed himself to feel this way and with that Bruce quickly gained back his composer and sense of self just in time to see Chloe who had just started to walk away. With that Bruce quickly said, "Miss Sullivan." Chloe then stopped and looked back.

"Now that you know my secret, how about you accompany me to the banquet there having tomorrows for charity, I could use someone of your intellect and bronze on my arms."

Chloe smiled a little and said, "Sure why not I could use a little eye candy on my arm since I was going there tomorrow night as well. I'll meet you there."

With that Chloe started walking away once again and this time a white substance that looked similar to fog started to circulate around her body and just like that she was gone.

"Master Bruce just what are you thinking?" asked Alfred

"I'll let you know when I do Alfred." Bruce said with a scoff

"So Clark, you do have a suite already picked out for the banquet tomorrow night right?" asked Lois

"For the hundredth time Lois I said I have it covered." stated Clark

"Hey, just checking Smallville, this banquet is very important."

"Lois would you calm down your going to be great."

"Thanks Clark now if only I knew that Oliver was going to be ok."

"I talked to Oliver earlier this morning he said he is going to be at the banquet and that he was ok."

Later that afternoon Oliver was riding on his motorcycle speeding down roads in all black as he was trying to get some fresh air and get over the fact that Chloe was alive and wouldn't remember him. It was just eating him out inside but he knew that he should at least be happy that Chloe is alive and hope that John could help Chloe to get her memory back when she did finally come back home if she ever came back home. At that same time Chloe had just grabbed a morning news paper outside of a local coffee shop and was just strolling down the side walk getting some fresh air of her own. Then what happened next was completely out of the blue and happened so fast that neither could have phatom. A ball bounced pass Chloe and into the street and not to far behind it was a little boy chasing it into the street. Then literally moments after a Oliver and his motorcycle came banking around the corner and down the street like a mad man and was heading straight towards the little boy. Many was screaming in terror of what would happen to the little boy. Oliver then took noticed and quickly tried to brake but he was already to close and would not stop in time. Chloe dropped her news paper and gestured her hand causing the biggest optic blast she had ever done this one covered a whole seven blocks in hopes of not outing herself or her secret. Chloe ran to the boy and picked him up and as she noticed that time was starting to slowly resume back to its normal setting Chloe felt her heart slow down. Lucky for her Clark had heard the screaming and had made his way over there but he himself was affected by Chloe's optic blast and with that Chloe thought fast and threw the boy into Clark's direction as time now resumed. As Clark was making his way he was struck by the body of the little boy who had been thrown to him causing Clark to stop running as Clark looked up he saw Chloe who was seconds away from being struck by Oliver's motorcycle

As time resumed Oliver soon realized that the little boy was no longer the one in danger but his heart nearly stopped as he saw who was now in the midst of being hit by his motorcycle. Oliver yelled as loudly as he could "Chloe get out of the way!" Chloe was drained as she normally is from using the optic blast but this drainage was way worst as she has never used the blast for such long distances. Chloe felt her heart slowing down more and more but Chloe inhaled and used the little bit of strength she had left to do a jump spin in the air avoiding the motorcycle but as she got right above the motorcycle Chloe felt her body get heavier and tightened up underneath her with that Chloe came barreling towards the earth. Oliver luckily was able to got the motorcycle to stop right underneath where Chloe was falling and Oliver manage to catch her in his arms. When Oliver caught her it felt as though no one else was around as there eyes met they shared a moment like never before. Oliver felt the love they once shared just from that moment but that was interrupted when Chloe spat up blood and fell unconscious in Oliver's arms. Oliver not wasting time revved up his engine and speed down the streets of Metropolis making his way to the hospital. After Clark gave the boy to his mother and was out of view he supper sped all the way to the Met Jen hospital.

(Swoosh)

"Oliver is she alright?" asked Clark

"I don't know Clark. All the doctors only could tell me is what ever she did caused her heart to slow down to point that it stopped! Clark what the hell happened one minute a little kid was in front of me and then the next Chloe was." said Oliver

"Oliver Chloe has the ability to slow down time. Now maybe her slowing down time like she did today caused a stain on her heart.

"Wait what Clark? Chloe can slow down time now?"

"Yes it some how developed from her ability to heal."

Oliver took a seat as he could not believe what he was hearing. One minute he was teaching Chloe how to shoot an arrow and now she has the power to slow time. Oliver just sat in the waiting room and reminded himself of all the good times he and Chloe had and that's when it happened. The doctors came out looked at Clark and Oliver and told them that they tried their best but they were not able to get Chloe's heart to start back up.

"No, you listen here doc you get back in there and do not come back out until you have revived her!" stated Oliver

"Oliver there is nothing they can do." said Clark trying to his best to calm Oliver down.

Oliver went into Chloe's hospital room and saw here just lying there, lifeless as ever. At that moment Oliver felt all his hope, and dreams crash and burn. Clark watched from the room window as he thought that maybe Oliver needed this time to get his feelings out. Oliver grabbed a chair and brought it beside Chloe's bed. Oliver sat there and talked to Chloe's dead body about the good times they both shared, and how he never gave up on their love. Olive held Chloe's hands and tears started to run from his face and Clark looked on in shame as this was the second time he could do nothing to help Chloe and Oliver. At that time Oliver kissed Chloe on the forehead and said "I love you." Oliver did not notice it but Clark did a white fog like material was coming out of Chloe's dead body at a very slow but steady pace. When Oliver noticed it, it was already circulating around Chloe and then it all rushed back into Chloe's body with such speed. Chloe's body then began to glow. Oliver stood up and watched in shock as he was trying to figure out what was going on and then with in seconds a bright white light emitted strongly out of Chloe's body and this light had spreaded all across the hospital until nothing was visible and then it dissipated. Clark then rushed into the room to see Oliver on the ground but he was one hundred percent conscious and he was looking in total shock as Chloe was not only alive but was standing up and seemed as healthy as ever. Oliver got up looked Chloe deep into her eyes as words could not explain how happy he was that Chloe was alive. Oliver rushed over and hugged Chloe as tightly as possible but with in seconds of that Chloe pushed Oliver off of her. Oliver look into Chloe's eyes and he did not see the love and care that he used to see when he looked into her eyes.

"You are a little to touchy grabby for someone that almost killed me and not to mention for a person that I don't even know." stated Chloe

"Chloe it's me Oliver…..Ollie is any of this ringing a bell?" asked Oliver

"Oliver take it easy remember she lost her memory, so she won't remember you or any one else for that matter." stated Clark

A doctor had just walked in the room to take Chloe's dead body down stairs but to his amazement Chloe was alive. The doctor ran screaming down the hall screaming, "We have another miracle!" with such happiness in his voice. Then seconds after he left screaming down the hall three men came in and stand in the doorway claiming to be doctors. The three men had a weird and dark feel to them that could not be explained. Chloe knew something was up from the start thanks to her little empath power. Then one of the doctors looked at the chart in his hand and then he looked at the other two doctors. After that the doctor said,

"Well if I am not mistaken your chart here Miss Sullivan states that you died at 4:40 pm."

"If I was really dead how could I be alive now?" rebutted Chloe

"Probably the same way another woman was revived after being pronounced dead, or a child coming out of a six month acoma. It seems to correalate with what ever that white light was because only after that light swept through the whole hospital did these unexplained miracle cases started happening." said another doctor

"Ok so what's your point Doc? You said it yourself there is a lot of miracles happening this evening so why you seem so suspicious of Chloe? I mean you would think you guys would be happy that lives were saved here today." said Oliver

Chloe could feel the wicked intentions of these men and just knew that there was something seriously not right with them. Chloe felt as though she had met people like these before but for whatever reasons she could not recall the incident. The one thing Chloe knew for a fact was that these fakers were not doctors.

"We have no suspicions we just need to take Miss Sullivan and run some tests please." said one of the men

"Yea right you have no intentions of running tests on me, and how do I know that you may ask. Well to run tests on me you would actually have to be a doctor and none of you in front of that doorway is a doctor trust me I know."

The three men looked at each other and at the same time Oliver and Clark looked at each other. Suddenly the three guys took out guns but before they could even take aim Clark, and Oliver were already all over the situation. Oliver grabbed a the silver bedpan that was next to and instantly threw it at one of the men knocking the gun out of his, and while Oliver did that Clark super sped and knocked the three into the wall behind them knocking them unconscious. With that Chloe than teleported away leaving Clark and Oliver in the hospital room alone. When Oliver turned around he noticed that Chloe was not longer there.

"Just Great now we have to wait til Chloe shows up again and hope she allows us to relapse her memory." said Oliver

"Oliver getting Chloe her memory back is only on of our troubles." said Clark

"What are you talking about now Clark."

Clark walked over to one of the guys he had knocked back and picked a white pawn chess piece that had flown out his pocket after being hit backwards by Clark. Clark then turned to Oliver showing him the white chess piece. Oliver saw the chess piece but could not believe it.

"I thought Zod had taken care of checkmate and their infamous leader." said Oliver

"Guess there is more to checkmate than we all thought." said Clark as he examined the chess piece

"Clark that means checkmate is after Chloe again. We have to find her as soon as possible." said Oliver

"If we go rushing after Chloe she is just going to pull away from us Oliver." said Clark

"Really so what do you suggest we do wait until she comes to us?" asked Oliver

"In those exact words yes, trust me Oliver we will get our old Chloe back." assured Clark

Oliver looked and Clark and did not like the plan but knew that what Clark was saying made all the sense in the world.

"Now there is nothing more we can do this evening about Chloe but you and I both have a dinner party we are expected to attend. So we should be on our way.

Clark and Oliver both left the hospital to go get prepared for the dinner party but none of them could have imagine just how badly this dinner party was going to turn out.


	10. Party Time

The guests were just pouring in two by two as everyone who was anyone made their way to the charity banquet. Everyone was in their most formal attire. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, an ice statue of a cherub was centered in the middle of the room. It was quite a spectacular evening.

"Well Oliver I must say this looks like it's turning out to be quite the event." said Dinah

"Yea it is and oh I wanted to thank you for accompanying me to this thing. I mean you didn't have to but thanks anyways." said Oliver

"No problem, any time." said Dinah

Just across the room Lois Lane and Clark Kent had just finish mingling with some of the other party guests when she had spotted Oliver and Dinah. Lois did not like the fact that Oliver was here with another woman. Lois would not take her eyes off of Oliver and Dinah. Clark soon realized that Lois was a little distracted so Clark began looking to see what had caught Lois's attention and when he did he said,

"Now Lois I know what you're thinking but Oliver and Dinah are just friends."

"Oh really well I better go remind her that they are just friends." stated Lois

As Lois was beginning to walk over to Oliver and Dinah Clark stretched out his hand and grabbed a hold of Lois's arm.

"Lois could you try to enjoy yourself this evening, there is nothing between Dinah and Oliver."

"Look Smallville I see how that chick is looking at Oliver and that screams she wants to be more than friends and as Chloe's cousin it would be horrible for me to allow that hussy to sink her teeth into my cousin's man. Excuse me Clark."

Just as Lois was going to make her way to Oliver it had been announced that Bruce Wayne had just pulled up and was making his way in side the building with a very lavishing and distinguished young lady.

"Hmm I wonder what sleazy tramp he's bringing to this shindig." stated Lois

Now back across the room Dinah was asking Oliver some questions pertaining to Chloe and her loss of memory.

"Oliver what happens if Chloe never regains her memory of you?" asked Dinah

"She will I'm sure of it." said Oliver

Dinah was about to say something but was cut off when Bruce Wayne was announced.

"Now entering, Mr. Bruce Wayne accompanied by the lovely Miss. Chloe Sullivan."

Lois, Oliver, and Clark could not believe there eyes. Clark and Oliver never imagined that Chloe would show up to this banquet and not only did she show up but she was in the arms of Bruce Wayne. Lois was shock to see her cousin in general as this was the first time she had laid eyes on her cousin after she vanished that time back. Lois was also surprise to see her with Bruce Wayne. Lois was way passed confused.

Bruce and Chloe walked down the stairs and soon found themselves on the main floor with everyone else and my god was Chloe stunning. All eyes were on her, men were drooling over her and woman wanted to be here. Chloe was the bell of the ball and everyone took notice.

"You were saying Oliver?" asked Dinah

Oliver had spotted Clark right after Lois had left Clark to go over to her cousin Chloe, who was being swarmed by the many men that were mesmerized by her beauty. Clark spotted Oliver making his way towards him and Clark knew that this was not going to go well.

"What the hell is Chloe doing with Bruce Wayne?" asked Oliver

"I don't know Oliver, maybe she's just accompanying him like Dinah is accompanying you." said Clark

"Clark, I'm not liking this at all."

Chloe was mingling with other guests when she was suddenly, and rudely pulled away from them and brought to a quite corner of room. Lois then turned to face her cousin with the look of what do you think your doing, showing on her face.

"Chloe not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing with Bruce Wayne, and what happened to you these last two months?" asked Lois

"I just went on a trip I needed some fresh air, you know a little me time. Oh and as for Bruce he asked me to accompany him, and I said yes, I mean what was I suppose say no?" asked Chloe

"That is exactly what you were suppose to say since you were suppose to be the one accompanying Oliver, not whoever that thing is, who's obviously falling for him."

"Me? Why would I be accompanying Oliver Queen?"

"Did you hit your head or something? You are suppose to be accompanying Oliver seeing as you two are a couple, and have been doing the dirty up until you went MIA." said Lois

Chloe felt her stomach drop as she could not believe she was in a relationship with Oliver Queen but then again that would explain why he looked at her the way he did when he caught her and the way he hugged her at the hospital, he did those things like someone who had just seen a loved one for the first time. Chloe turned and looked at Oliver as she felt like her world was being turned upside down again. Chloe then went outside on the terrace for some fresh air and was soon joined by Oliver.

"Don't worry I didn't bring my motorcycle with me." joked Oliver

"Good thing hopefully you won't attack me with a hug either." said Chloe

The two shared a laugh and then Chloe turned back to the terrace. Oliver was fighting with the decision to tell Chloe or not to tell Chloe."

"Chloe look I know you may not remember but you and I were…"

Just then Chloe would cut him off.

"I know we were a couple before what ever happened, happened. Lois just informed me after grilling me about showing up to this banquet with Bruce instead of you." said Chloe

"Yea that's Lois for you always the combatant." Jeered Oliver

"Oliver I truly have no memory of there ever being an us, and as much as we might have been I love I have to tell you I think I might be falling for Bruce and him for me. I will not lie, that moment we shared when you caught me was unlike anything I have ever felt before and I do feel like I should be with you but without my memory I just don't think it would work out. Because my feelings for you would not be sincere, but forced seeing that I have no memory of us being a couple but everyone says we are. So until I have regain my memory, I think it best if we just stay friends."

Oliver felt his heart break and a single tear would roll from his eye down to his cheek. With her head held down Chloe began to walk away but just then Oliver would grab her hand and pull her into a kiss. With that kiss Chloe began getting flashes of kisses she had shared with Oliver before her memory went, but out of shock Chloe pulled away from Oliver. The thing was if only Chloe had pulled away sooner cause as she turned to leave from off the terrace she saw Bruce just in the standing in the entrance of the terrace. Bruce, Oliver and Chloe stood there and then after maybe a minute Bruce walked pass Chloe and went straight to punch Oliver dead square in the face. The two then were locked into a fist fight and neither were giving up. Chloe was trying her very hardest to stop the fight herself but ended up getting hit herself. Oliver stopped and was going to see if Chloe was ok but then Bruce swung another fist and just like that the two men were at it again. Just then Lois and Dinah both saw Chloe on the ground and as they got closer they saw Bruce and Oliver going at it.

"Hmm see what you caused home wrecker!" said Lois

"Excuse me?" asked Dinah

"Had you not showed up this would not have happened."

"Oh really cause I think if Chloe hadn't have shown up with Bruce then this wouldn't have happened."

"You did not just try to put this on my cousin."

Lois then not being a fan of Dinah slapped her as hard as she could. Dinah then returned the favor and the next thing you know those two were going at it! The guests at the banquet could not believe that there were fights going on and my, were these fights an all out brawl. Clark and Perry went to break up the fight between Lois and Dinah and security went to break up the fight between Oliver and Bruce. When the four had finally stopped fighting they realized that Chloe was gone. Chloe decided she just could not take anymore and left while the others were occupied.

An hour later Chloe was out patrolling the city of Metropolis. While standing on a skyscraper Chloe saw a clock tower that stood out from all the other buildings and what was weird was that Chloe felt as though she was being drawn to it. Chloe then hopped from roof top to roof top until she was standing on top of the clock tower itself. Chloe closed her eyes and tried as she tried to obtain a little peace from an already hectic day. Little did Chloe know that she wasn't alone.

"Hey you what are you doing here?" said a voice

Chloe turned around and to see a man in green leather with bow and arrows strapped to him.

"Oh it's you watchtower." said Green Arrow

"You wear tights? And who is this watchtower?" asked Chloe

"Hey there not tights and you are, before your disappearance you worked with a league of super heroes." said Green Arrow

"Wow talk about your secret identity." said Chloe

"So what brought you over here?" asked Green Arrow

"Call it crazy but I felt drawn here, for whatever reason it feels like home." said Chloe

"You should follow me."

Green Arrow then lead Chloe inside the watchtower, Chloe was surprised and excited all at the same time. Green Arrow then began to explain the functions of watchtower as well as Chloe's past role in the Justice League. Chloe was quite shock and taken back by the info she had just received from Green Arrow.

"Well at least everyone else knows who I am." said Chloe sarcastically

"You know I could allow you to see my true identity just to be fair." said Green Arrow

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because were a team and this way when ever you need a hand you won't hesitate to ask."

Oliver was just about to take off his hood with Batman broke through one of the windows as he did a tuck an roll across the floor. Green Arrow suddenly grabbed his bow and had an arrow pointed straight at Batman's head while Batman had what he said was a mini detonator in the grasp of his hand. The two where at a stalemate and that's when Chloe decided to intervene,

"You guys need to calm down and put those way. Green Arrow trust me this guy's on out side." Chloe stated

Green Arrow and Batman both looked at Chloe and then at each other. The two then retracted their weapons at Batman got to his feet as the two continued to stare each other down for a minute or two. Green Arrow then looked over at Chloe and suddenly removed his hood as well as his shades revealing his true identity as Oliver Queen. Chloe could not believe her eyes and with out thinking blurted out

"What is up with this town, do all multi-billionaires dress up in tights and run around playing hero?"

"Well only the good looking ones" Oliver said with his signature smirk

Chloe knew how hard it must have been for Oliver to show her his true identity while someone was else was in the room and that's when Chloe decided she had to do something to even the playing field and that's when it struck her that Oliver needed to know the identity of the Batman. Chloe looked over to Batman and said "Fair is fair."

"Oliver meet Bruce Wayne aka the Batman." stated Chloe

Seeing as Chloe told Oliver his true identity Bruce Wayne decided to remove his mask as the three made eye contact. After a few minutes of standing around Bruce and Oliver got into it about who was the better hero and who had the better costume and who had the better equipment. They were so into their conversation that the didn't even notice when Chloe left. Chloe left the two to argue about their man hood while she took her own personal tour of watchtower. Chloe found herself just staring at one of the monitors as she said,

"So Watchtower huh, got a say it has a certain kick to it."

Chloe inhaled because even the though the day started out bad it ended on a good note especially since slowly but surely she was finding out things about herself . Chloe felt as thou everything was finally turning around but little did our heroine know that a recent foe was about to make a guest appearance and send her and her team on the ride of there lives.


	11. With Friends like this who needs enemies

"Master Wayne an Oliver Queen is here to see you sir." said Alfred

Bruce was highly surprised at this random visit especially seeing that the two never hid the fact that they were not the best of friends but now Bruce was interested in seeing just what the multi-billion/play boy of star city wanted with him. As Bruce made his way to the living room, Oliver would just be standing around comparing the items he saw in Bruce's living room to that of his own as he debated how much better his things were than Bruce's.

"Pfffft who needs a diamond made picture frame." said Oliver to himself but he would soon regret taking a closer look at the frame after he saw the picture that was inside it. The particular photo was a recent one and it was of Bruce and Chloe at the Metropolis Carnival where to the were caught kissing on camera. Before Oliver could fully grasp his feelings about the photo Bruce would have just entered in to the living room.

"So what can I help the great Oliver Queen with today?" asked Bruce

"Oh nothing as usual Bruce but this visit is more of what the great Oliver Queen can do for you." said Oliver

"That's funny especially since I never once said I needed help nor did I ask for it."

"Now as true as that might be I know you Bruce you wouldn't still be here in Metropolis away from Gotham unless some unfinished business. Which got me to wondering just what could be so important that it required the undivided attention of Bruce Wayne. I thought maybe you were here on business but after I did some digging I found out that you have no business deals going on, no mergers of Wayne enterprise to any other corporations. That's when it hit me, if there's nothing in Bruce Wayne's world that's keeping him here then what whatever is keeping you here is tied into your much darker alter ego." stated Oliver

"What if I was remaining here for a certain young woman that I have become more that infatuated with? Huh, what would say then?" asked Bruce

Oliver looked Bruce right in the eyes and in Oliver's eyes you could see the anger that was beneath the surface but Oliver kept it right where it needed to be underneath the surface for he knew that right now Bruce was trying to push him to see if he'd crack. Bruce simply smiled knowing that Oliver was trying his hardest to contain his self.

"Listen up like I was saying Dracula if there's anything, me or the JL can do to help let us know." said Oliver

"Ok Robin Hood if that's the case then I guess I should at least inform you, why I really came to Metropolis. Your right I came here trying to find someone, a man known as Slade. I met him in Goth….."

"Wait did you just say Slade? Slade as in Slade Wilson aka Death Stroke? Guy with a mask, super strength, and other crazy mad abilities?" asked Oliver

"You've met him?"

"Met him, we fought him months ago. He's the reason Chloe lost her memory in the first place."

"Chloe lost her memory? She seems fine now."

"Listen here Brucey, Chloe still doesn't have her memory back but trust me when she does you'll know."

"Ok since you've met Slade you should be able to help me track him."

"Whoa to late for that night wonder, he's dead."

"Slade is not dead I picked him up in Metropolis and I still have a read on Slade I just can't pin point where he's hiding. You should warn your little band of heroes that he's still alive cause apparently Slade still has some unfinished business here and if I know him he's not going any where until he finishes what he started" said Bruce

"Oh no Chloe!" uttered Oliver

Bruce looked at Oliver and saw how his demeanor completely changed as well.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Bruce

"Slade, I think I know what he wants….Chloe." said Oliver

Bruce and Oliver looked at each other and with out words they both agreed to work together. The two might be rivals but there love for Chloe was strong enough to bring both of them together until they got raid of Slade.

"I'll head back to watchtower and see what I can do." said Oliver

"Ok then I will try my luck here as well as try to get a hold of Chloe."

They nodded at one another and then Oliver was on his way towards watchtower. Oliver was more than determined to keep Chloe safe now more than ever seeing as he felt responsible for what happened to Chloe.

Chloe was at the Talon, she had been going there a lot lately cause that seemed like the only place where she could escape from everything. From the fear of her never regaining her memory to the back and forth between Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. Yes, the Talon was the one place Chloe could be alone and just think or at least it was. As Chloe made her way to the living room a bright purple light suddenly emitted from behind of her. As Chloe turned she saw a portal and out of it jumped a well physique young man who carried a sword unlike any Chloe had ever seen before. The young man landed on his right knee and with that the portal would close. The young man would then look up at Chloe and as he did he would say "Pandia" Chloe looked at him with a confused look on her face as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

Just then the young man would suddenly rushed after Chloe and with out warning started to attack her. Chloe was dodging for her life as the young man was highly quick and was able maneuver his sword with such lighting cat reflexes. Chloe was not getting any openings so all she could do was remain on the defensive as she continued to dodge and block the on going attacks. After failing to land a single blow the young man flicked the handle of his sword and out came a mini spiraling cyclone that would strike Chloe dead smack in the chest sending her flying across the room and crashing into a wall. Chloe had gotten the wind knocked out of her but some how still managed to get back on her feet though she was tilting as she was trying to get her second wind. Chloe knew she couldn't take this guy especially in her current condition and figured it would be smarter to retreat then to continue on. Just as the white fog like substance began to appear and encircle her as she was about to teleport the unknown warrior's sword began to glow and as it did the fog like substance that was circling around Chloe would almost instantly be absorbed. Chloe tried once again to teleport but nothing happened, no white fog substance even appeared. The young man then back handed Chloe her across the face and my what a powerful slap it was. This super powered being sent Chloe flying across the room once again but this time crashing into her coffee table instead of through a wall. Chloe was lying on the floor in pain when the unknown warrior appeared standing right over and was about to land the finishing blow when all of a sudden this warrior was sent barreling into a wall himself by a man in a mask.

The man in the mask quickly helped Chloe to her feet and sincerely asked if she was ok.

"Ok not that I'm not grateful but who are you?" asked Chloe

"Slade"

The warrior had gotten up and when he saw Slade and Chloe he pointed to them refering to them as "DeathStroke and Pandia" before stating he was going kill them both.

The warrior rushed after the two and another fight took place except this fight was a two on one battle. Chloe and Slade were both holding there own against this guy by using team work. Chloe herself was highly surprised seeing as she had no idea who this guy was but yet there fighting style complemented each other so perfectly that, that was the only reason why they were lasting as long as they were against this unknown fighter. Chloe started to feel her powers returning and with that Slade then suggested that the two make a break for it. Slade and Chloe both fly kicked the man sending him stumbling towards the door and as that happened Slade grabbed Chloe by the hand and the two jumped out the nearest window. Slade then pushed a button located on the left wrist of his outfit causing a red light to shine brightly and then Chloe and Slade were no longer falling from a window but were standing in some sort of high level facility.

Back at the Kent Farm Clark was finishing some things and then was going to head over to watchtower to see what Oliver wanted but just as Clark had just finish and was about to super speed over to watchtower he saw a bright purple light emitting from out the barn. Clark then super sped into the barn and carefully looked around keeping his guard up until he heard a familiar voice call out "Clark." As Clark turned around he would smile as he came face to face with Rokk.

"Rokk what are you doing here?" asked Clark

"Clark the future is in shambles and I was sent back to ensure that, that never happens as well as to put a stop to the one responsible." said Rokk

"That means whoever is responsible for the destruction of the future is from this time."

"Yes Kal-El the person is from this time and very shortly this person will come into power and all will perish. This particular individual has to die Clark, this truly is the only way."

"No, no killing."

"The one that sent me Clark knew that you wouldn't go along with the killing for the greater good so someone else was sent to this time ahead of me to kill the evil responsible for the future's bad omen."

"Who is this person Rokk?" asked Clark

"The one responsible for the destruction of the future goes by the name Pandia. Pandia comes into great powers that make her way to powerful to be stopped in any time but this one." said Rokk

"Wait if the person is from my time how can she still be alive in yours?"

"That's because Clark one of the powers she came in to pretty much grants her immortality. Listen Clark I get your selflessness but the world is in greater danger than it has ever been in before and the one that sent me and the assain back to this time made us promise to save the future. And until we do we will not be able to return back to our time which means we're stuck here for the time being."

"Fine if your really are here to save the future then you will let me help you."

"I can't Clark."

"Why not? Look if you're truly here to save your time then you will need all the help you can get."

"Clark the moment you encounter Pandia, she kills you Clark! She kills you and then makes off with all your abilities!" said Rokk

To be Continued


	12. Team Rally

Oliver was back at watchtower looking up the different facilities that Chloe had found the day she was finally able to decipher Slade's hotlist. Sadly enough though that day was still burned into his memory and so as he glared at the screen he would find himself flashing back to that particular day nearly forgetting that Bruce was right there beside him.

"Hey captain tights or you with me or what?" asked Bruce

"Oh, yeah….I'm here and there Not tights."

"Whatever you say, but they do look like tights."

"There not….you know what I'm not gonna argue you." replied Oliver

With a devilish grin Bruce would ask, "So Queen what's with all the blinking red lights?

"All the blinking lights represent facilities that are owned by Slade and that are active. "

Bruce would glance from blinking red light to blinking red light, "But there all blinking red!"

"I'm not blind bat boy I can see that but that's impossible seeing as the facilities only remain active when there's someone inside and no disrespect to Slade but there's no way he could be in multiple places all at the same time. My guess is he figured out we were on to him and so instead of making this easy for us he's using a remote control to activate and control all the facilities that way unless we split up it'll take us longer to find him. "

Just then Clark and Rokk would enter watchtower. The two would walk in and was instantly noticed by Bruce who in the most subtle of ways would signal to Oliver that they had company and with that Oliver would then turn to face Rokk and Clark.

"Clark great of you to show up, but who's the groupie?" asked Oliver

"Oliver, Bruce this is Rokk he's a friend and the least of our worries." said Clark

"The great Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen it's a pleasure." said Rokk

"Ok enough with the flattery, what's up Clark?" asked Oliver

"It seems Slade is still alive and he's made a new friend that goes by the name Pandia." said Clark

"Pandia, like the Greek goddess?" asked Bruce

"Ok, well we already know about Slade but do you have anything on this Pandia chick?" asked Oliver as he folded his arms

"All I know is that she's highly powerful….and that she kills me and everyone else from the Justice League." said Clark

"Whoa, not that I doubt your abilities Clark but I'm pretty sure seeing into the future was never one of your gifts so mind telling me how you know all this?" asked Oliver

"From Rokk, he's from the Legion which are a group of super heroes in the 31st century. He's come back in time to try an prevent the future from falling into the darkness that it already has." said Clark

Bruce and Oliver looked at each for a second in complete shock and disbelief of what they were just told and then the two turned there glares back to Clark and his friend from the future. The two finally come to grips with what they were told and decided to continue on business as usual.

"Ok so he should be able to ID this Pandia woman right? Asked Oliver

"I can't give you anymore information right now. The more information I give the more time shifts and the last thing we need is for things to change for the worst. So from here on out the rest is on you guys." said Rokk

"Well at least we have a bit of good news Clark, using the hotlist that Chloe was able to decipher we were able to come up with a general understanding on where Slade is hiding but problem is we aren't exactly sure where he's set shop. So I took the liberty of calling in some back up, they should be here shortly and then we can go from there."

"Yea you guys do that." said Bruce sarcastically before then shoving a mini disc into the main computer of watchtower. Bruce then copied the coordinates and all the floor plans for all of Slade's active facilities. After he was finished copying the files the disc would pop out he'd grab it and begin to head towards the exit of. Just as Bruce was walking pass Clark, Clark would grab a hold of Bruce's left arm.

"We need to do this together, as a team." said Clark

"As much as I'd hate to say it Clark's right, we need to band together on this one." replied Oliver

Bruce would scoff at Clark and Oliver's words before then removing Clark's hand from his arm.

"Look, that might be good for you guys and your band merry men but I work alone. I don't believe in this team business you have going on here, I prefer looking out for myself now if you'd excuse me." said Bruce

Rokk chuckled, "For now, but someday you'll find a partner and you two will be remembered in history as the dynamic duo."

Rokk quickly stopped himself before continuing as he knew that Batman had not quite yet meet his partner yet and that by revealing to him certain details, he might end up changing Batman and Robin's destined future together.

Bruce chuckled, "Yea right." as sarcastically as humanly possible before leaving watchtower. Clark realizing that Bruce was going to do whatever he wanted to do decided to let him go and would instead turn to face Oliver.

"Oliver I take it you've warned Chloe?" asked Clark

"I haven't seen Chloe all day and neither has Bruce. She's not picking up her phone, PDA, nothing. Clark I'm starting to worry about her, what if Slade has her?" asked Oliver

"Lets not assume the worst just yet, I'll run by the Talon and see if she's there. If not and Slade some how has her we'll get her back Oliver, I promise." answered Clark

"I think tag along if that's ok Clark?" asked Rokk

Clark nodded to Rokk before then super speeding over to the Talon with Rokk who decided to take to the air. Clark and Rokk would arrive at the Talon in mere seconds to which Clark would find himself in a state of shock as he saw how in shambles the Talon apartment was in. Both Rokk and Clark began to look around the apartment in hopes of find some kind of Clue that would point to Chloe's well being and as they did this though Rokk did not show it on the inside he was greatly worried for seeing as he was still stuck in the past which could only mean that the assassin failed in killing Pandia.

Suddenly a voice would say "There's nothing here that'll help you find your precious little Chloe." after a blue flash of light emitted through out the apartment

As Rokk and Clark turned around they would spot a young man who could pass as a Norse god if such a thing ever existed. The young man had short spiked up blonde hair, which went great with his perfectly tanned and well toned body but the piece of resitunce were his beautiful dark green eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Clark in a defensive tone

"I was tracking someone not that it's any of your business." answered the young man

"Clark it's ok this guy is on our side he's the assassin that I told you about, remember he was sent here ahead of me in order to kill Pandia. Clark Kent may I introduce Connor, Connor meet Clark Kent." said Rokk

"So I take it you're from the Legion?" asked Clark

"You can say that." said Connor

"The woman that lives here Chloe…"

"She was taken by Slade. So unless you know where he's hiding you won't be able to find Miss Sullivan." interrupted Connor

"Actually we do, so I think we should head back to watchtower, chances are the team's already there waiting for us." said Rokk

"Your right, Connor you should come with us." said Clark

"Sure why not" said Connor

With that Connor, Clark and Rokk all made their way to Watchtower. As they arrived Clark was instantly greeted by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Cyborg, Hawkman, Impulse, and Martian Manhunter. Connor knew of and about all these heroes so for him it was no big deal except that when he spotted Green Arrow and Hawkman his heart skipped a beat and started to feel a little nervous but would quickly shake it off as he regained his cool mellow like demanor. 

"About time you got here Clark, we're all locked and loaded." said Green Arrow

"What you can't wait to play with you're little toy set?" asked Hawkman

"Still better than shaking around a rattle Mr. temper tantrum." said Oliver

"Oh I'll show you a temper tantrum." said Hawkman

Martian Manhunter then cleared his throat in an attempt to get Hawkman and Green arrow to stop there bickering. After clearing his throat MM would then ask, "So who are you're friends Clark?"

"Oh right everyone this Rokk and Connor there both heroes from their own respective time and there here to assist us in stopping Slade."

"Wow I guess your not the only one that has a leather fetish huh Robin Hood," said Hawkman as he pointed to Connor who was in a no sleeved blue leather costume.

"You have something against what I'm wearing you over sized turkey?" asked Connor after hearing what Hawkman had to say about his uniform

Green Arrow started laughing and repeating "Over sized turkey, wish I had thought it of that."

"What did you just say newbie?" asked Hawkman

"You heard me." replied Connor 

"Ok that's it, it seems like I'm going to have to beat some respect into you kid." said Hawkman

"Hawkman." said Clark

"Connor" said Rokk 

"Bring it on old man." replied Connor with a grin

Hawkman then started to proceed towards Connor and so with that Connor would begin to proceed towards Hawkman. When they got in range of each other Hawkman quickly and effortlessly swung his mace with the intent of pummeling Connor but to his surprise Connor easily blocked his mace with his sword. The two were now locked in a death stare as there weapons were now locked together. Suddenly would Hawkman pull away, smiled, "You got guts kid I like it."

Connor would nod at Hawkman as they separated out mere of respect for him and not that was finally over, Clark began dividing the team up so that they could cover more ground and hit each one of Slade's facility strong and hard. The team was divided into twos but since they had an odd man out one team had three members and they were as followed, Black Canary, Impulse, and Martian Manhunter, then Cyborg and Rokk, followed by Connor and Green Arrow, and then last but not least Hawkman and Clark. The plan was simple each team would go to one of the active facilities and should they find nothing they were to go on head and continue on to another facility until one of the teams found Slade and or Chloe. Before they headed out Clark stressed to the team the importance of working as a team if they were to retrieve Chloe and put a stop to Slade and this Pandia character and with that the teams were more determined as ever. So with that the JLA would split into there respective teams after leaving Watchtower as each team were on there way to one of the many facilities ran and owned by DeathStroke.

Batman was already at one of the facilities and as luck would have it he found the exact one DeathStroke was located in. Batman had snuck in and felt that he had the element of surprise but as he made his way the center of the facility he would find an unconscious Chloe in some kind of chamber tank filled with kryptonite water and Chloe herself was hooked up to wires linking her up to some sort of super machine. Now before Batman could attempt to free her, he was struck unconscious by Deathstroke who unbeknownst to Batman had been watching him from the time he got in range of the facility. Slade would then drag Batman to a dark and confided room and after which ended up latching him into a table and injecting him with some kind of serum. After Deathstroke was finished he would leave only to find himself back in the room were an unconscious Chloe remained hooked up. Slade looked at his monitors and smiled as he saw the JLA members approaching his different facilities and as he continued to watch he would find himself smiling uncontrollably as he found joy in knowing that the JLA team has no idea what surprises await them behind at each facility.

"Soon Chloe, soon you will be complete and the world as we know it will be changed forever." stated Slade as he rubbed the glass tank chamber that contained unconscious Chloe Sullivan. 


	13. Hope and Despair

As the heroes entered into the different facilities Slade watched from a hidden location as he couldn't wait to start having fun with the JLA. Deathstroke had a few special surprises in stored for the JLA members that would push them to there breaking point. Slade waited until the heroes were deep inside the multiple facilities before then pushing a button on his control panel that sent out an electrical pulse, easily wiping out the heroes' communicators..

:: Hello? Green Arrow to Black Canary, Impulse, Cyborg, Clark!?::

"This isn't good." said Green Arrow

"What?" asked Connor

"Our communicators are down."

"Trust me when I say that's not a coincidence, Slade has to be jamming our communication, it's the only thing that makes sense. Whatever he has in store for us must require us to be cut off from each other."

Just like Green Arrow and Connor the other JLA members were beginning to realize that there communicators were down which now meant that each team cell were now on there own and had to fend themselves. Each team cell was already in the belly of their designated facility, putting them right where Slade wanted them to be and that's when Slade signaled for his surprises to come out and play. Black Canary, Impulse and MM were highly surprised to see a big, veiny, monstrous, steroid looking version of the Batman which had just appeared a couple feet in front of them. They then soon realize that it was in fact Batman and that he wasn't there to lend a hand. The three were now forced into a confrontation with this monstrous version of the Bat which had massive super strength, endurance, and a badass attitude. Cyborg and Rokk had bad luck of there own as well especially after Rokk figured out that they were fighting an evil advance future brianiac with a lot more fire power than the previous ones. Brianiac was just about to send a virus through Cyborg's main frame but luckily for Cyborg Rokk was there. But as Rokk used his power to draw brainiac towards him, Brainiac's shifted his right hand into some kind of sharp metal object and with it pierced stabbed Rokk in the chest piercing his heart. Rokk fell the ground bleeding from the mouth as well as from the wound in his chest. With that Cyborg's right hand shifted into a blast cannon and he lit Brianiac up and sent him barreling through the walls all the way to the opposite end of the facility. In that time Cyborg scooped up Rokk in his arms and began running in the back in direction from which they came. In order to get safety and hopefully save Rokk.

Clark and Hawkman were now in the deep part of there facility when with out warning Clark suddenly drops to the ground gasping for air. Hawkman kneeled down beside him and tried to find out what was the matter and then the two suspected that there had to be kryptonite some where around so with that Hawkman began swinging his malice around striking everything in sight but to no avail. Then suddenly two figures stepped out of the shadows one was Lana Lang in her kryptonite suite and the other was Lex Luthor who was also in a high powered suite also infused with kryptonite. Clark couldn't believe his eyes as he was on the ground in agonizing pain but little did he know that the Lex and Lana he was seeing now were actual duplicate androids from the horrible future Connor and Rokk came from. As Lana grabbed hold Hawkman;s malice, he was then sucker punched by Lex and sent barreling into the metal wall of the facility. It was two against one and Hawkman was getting his but handed to him while Clark just laid on the ground unable to do anything but suffer from the pain of the kryptonite that was infused with in the two suites. Then last but not least after about an hour of combing the facility Green Arrow finally talked Connor in to agreeing to leave the facility and regroup but it seemed fate had other plans as the facility they were in suddenly went on complete shutdown. While they looked around for an exit the two heard an evil and diabolical laugh.

"That laugh sounds familiar." said Green Arrow

"Well you'd better know the laugh of the man you ruined!" said the voice

As Connor and Green Arrow turned they watched as a body came out of the shadow and the expression on Green Arrow's face was one unlike any other he has ever had.

"Impossible." said Green Arrow

"Oh no not impossible, just unbelievably toy-rific." laughed the man

It was none other than the Toyman. He was broken out by Slade to help him in accomplishing his plans as well as giving the Toyman a chance to extract his revenge on Oliver Queen.

"You know my toys are so anxious to be played with so I guess it's about time we start the festivities!" said toy man

Just then two gigantic toy cannons came rolling out on each side of the toy man and with out warning they began firing at Connor and Green Arrow. The two were dodging and running around the facility trying their hardest avoid the insane amount of toys that were coming their way. They were avoiding toy cannons, toy machine gun aircrafts, as well as two Giant toy babies with super strength and an automatic touch sense bomb activator and much, much more.

As Slade watched in enjoyment as the JL was getting their butts hand to them. The only two that were holding there own were Green Arrow and Connor. They were matching the Toyman in wits and cunning. The bad thing is the rest of the team were holding on for dear life. Clark was incapable of fighting thanks to the kryptonite suites leaving Hawkman to defend against two super powered androids. Then Cyborg was running low on energy as he was fending of Brianiac, with his plasma cannon all while running to safety as he carried Rokk. Canary, Impulse, and MM were trying to defend themselves without hurting Batman but that plan was failing epically. Especially since Black Canary ended up getting wounded, Impulse was getting pummeled, and MM mind tricks were of no use on this batman. It was looking bad for the rest of the team when suddenly the villains stopped their onslaught of attacks and quickly retreated. Apparently Slade had called all of them off and instructed them to make there way to the facility that he was residing in as it was time to open the tank chamber and unveil the one person that would make there wish for world domination possible.

"Whoa, whoa what the hell is going on here?" asked Green Arrow

But before Connor could answer Cyborg said something using the communicators which seemed to be working perfectly all of a sudden.

::Cyborg to Green Arrow, hello come in Green Arrow!?"

This is Green Arrow what's your twenty Cyborg.

This is Cyborg, Rokk is down and I'm almost out of energy and am about to…..shut….downnnnnn.

MM to Green Arrow Canary is hurt and Impulse is in pretty bad shape

Hawkman to Robin Hood I can't believe I'm saying this but we should regroup. This Slade guy has us playing his game and were losing badly.

Ok Green Arrow to everyone lets fall back regroup, everyone get back to watchtower.:::

As Green Arrow turned to face Connor, Connor had a look on his face that showed he meant business and was not about to play around.

"Connor let's go the team is regrouping." said Green Arrow

"I'm not going any where but toward the last facility." answered Connor

"Are you crazy what's wrong with you, everyone is hurt and your friend Rokk is pretty much on his death bed. Now we are going to back to watchtower to regroup."

"I care about one thing and that's saving my future, I am not here to protect anyone. I have a mission and I am not about to turn away cause other heroes couldn't take care of themselves if Pandia gets her full powers it's over. Me coming here would have all been for nothing. Now Slade obviously called his little band of merry men back because he's almost finish meaning Pandia is coming and I have to stop it now while she's still coming into her powers." Said Connor

With that Connor took his sword and stabbed it into ground, as he did this his sword began to glow a bright white and gold light that blinded Green Arrow for a second or two. When the light diminished Connor was no longer in sight and with out having to think to hard, Green Arrow knew instantly that Connor had to have teleported himself to the last facility. Green Arrow knowing his conscious wouldn't allow him to forgive himself if anything happened to Connor decided to go after him but more importantly a part of was hoping to find Chloe at the last facility and be able to save her before this Pandia chick came to power.

::Green Arrow to the everyone Connor took off and his heading to the other facility. I am going in after him and will try my hardest to bring him and Chloe home. I am ordering everyone else especially those injured to return to watchtower. That was an order, Green Arrow out .

Hawkman to Green Arrow, Green Arrow are you crazy?

… ::

"Clark your friend Oliver and Connor are heading to the other facility and Oliver has turned off his communicator. So we can't contact him." said Hawkman

"Hawkman you go and get everyone to safety, I'll go after Oliver and Connor." said Clark

"Clark you can't go in there alone if those two in the kryptonite suites show up again your done for."

"I have to bring Chloe and Oliver back. Carter I need you to get the others to safety, I need you and MM to stay with them. You guys along with the other members are going to have to be the second line of defense if we fail. They will need you Carter, to lead them if anything happens."

"Clark!"

But before Hawkman could say anything else Clark super sped away and made his way into the very last facility.

"Good luck Kal-EL" said Hawkman

Clark made his way deep into the last facility where he ran into Green Arrow.

"Oliver any sign of Connor or Chloe?" asked Clark

"No no sign of either of them." said Oliver

"Wow I didn't think you two would show up. I guess you guys have some back bone after all." said Connor as he revealed himself.

"Back bone are you crazy your about to get us killed." responded Oliver

Just then the room had lit up and in front of Oliver, Clark , and Connor stood Slade. As the light brightened and illuminated the entire room the three JL members soon after realized that they were in the middle of a circle. And forming this circle was the Toyman, Android Lana and Lex, the monstrous Batman, Brianiac, Slade, and a lead coffin that was standing up right. The three looked around and then Connor took out his sword, Oliver got his bow and arrow in hand and Clark was just ready. Though he knew that once Lex and Lana got close enough to him that Oliver and Connor would have to fend for themselves.

"I'm glad you three could make it, Pandia will be so impressed." said Slade with a smug look on his face

"Where's Chloe?" asked Oliver

"Oh you don't worry about that, Chloe is long gone." stated Slade

Oliver then out of anger drew the string on his bow and fired and arrow straight at Slade. Slade stood there with the most smug look on his face and seconds before the arrow struck Slade a white fog like shield came up and blocked the arrow causing it to land on the floor.

Oliver watched in shock and confusion as his arrow was easily deflected. "What the hell is going here?" asked Oliver

"Did you really think I would just allow you and your friends to waltz in this far into the facility before Pandia was ready for visitors?" asked Slade

"Ok enough of this madness, who is this precious Pandia!?" asked Oliver now completely enraged

"Lord Mistress Pandia please come out and grace us with your presence?" asked Slade as he and the other villains bowed on one knee.

The door of the lead coffin that was standing up right had finally opened and when Oliver and Clark saw who stepped out of the coffin they could not believe their eyes. It was the one they came to save and yet still stop. Out of the coffin stepped out Chloe Sullivan in a white dress that shined like diamonds in the sun. Oliver felt his heart stop once again as he realized the woman he loved was also the person that was about to plunge the world into complete darkness. Oliver just looked on in fear and the only word he could muster up to say was, "Chloe?!"


	14. An Uncertain Future

Upon seeing Chloe come out of the lead coffin added with the fact of finding out that she's Pandia, Oliver just stood there speechless peering into the lifeless eyes of the woman he loved. Like a statue Chloe just stood there, in a white dress that greatly complimented her figure and made her glow like the morning star. It was all just too much for Oliver to bare, so without warning the love struck archer made a break for Chloe. With the gap between Chloe and Oliver shortened the assortment of villains prepared to intervene but for whatever reason was signaled by Slade no to interfere. Now face to face with the woman he loved Oliver places both hands on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe. It's me, it's Ollie." As Chloe looked up and their eyes met Oliver saw nothing but all white. There was no pupil in Chloe's eyes. Then suddenly Oliver was struck by an invisible force that sent him flying backwards. Luckily for him Clark super sped behind him and caught him before he hit the floor.

Connor saw this and quickly shook his head as if to erase the thought of trying another way to save the future. Connor took out his sword and after two twirls his sword turned into a bow, then as he drew the string back an arrow made from white light suddenly appeared. Connor then cleared his throat and in a highly regretful tone whispered "Sorry Chloe." just before shooting his arrow. The arrow was heading full speed towards Chloe, seeing this Oliver pushed off of Clark and redirected Connor's arrow with one of his own protecting Chloe in the midst of it all.

"What are you crazy? That was the one and only shot we had at ending this without casualties!" berated Connor

"Pandia would you be so kind as to remove these unwanted?" asked Slade.

Following Slade's question Chloe's eyes began to glow and the three heroes were then suddenly teleported back to Watchtower where all the other heroes were residing and having their wounds tended to. Though confused on how Oliver, Connor, and Clark suddenly appeared back at watchtower. None of the other heroes said a word as Oliver and Connor were both going at it like there was no tomorrow with Clark trying desperately to mediate while still throwing in his own opinion on the matter.

Then to make things worst Impulse asked the three, "So where's Chloe, and please tell me you guys kicked whoever this Pandia chick is, ass?"

Connor and Oliver both suddenly went quite which was then followed by them and Clark giving Impulse a not so happy glare, which made the red super speeder awkwardly slink away as he was sure he had said something he shouldn't have.

With that taken care of Clark then turned to back to Connor.

"So you knew Chloe was Pandia this entire time and didn't tell us?"

All the other heroes in the room except Rokk all looked at each other in shock before then looking back at Clark, Connor and Oliver as they had once again started going at it.

"You said you came back in time to save the future well don't you think telling us Chloe became Pandia was something we needed to know. If we had known we could have done everything in our power to keep Chloe out of Slade's grasp. But maybe your to fixated on killing, you know there is always another way." said Clark

"Save it Clark. You and green leather over here don't know ANYTHING about what I want and you sure as hell DON"T know anything about me. So don't you get up on your high horse and try to lecture me! I don't want this but I have no choice because it is for the greater good and orders or orders" argued a now angered Connor

"Who would order you to just go back in time and kill someone you don't even know? What kind of leader would do that?" asked Clark

"A great leader, one that has done a lot for you and every else in this room... my mother." said Connor

"No shock there, I mean she raised one splendid trigger happy boy. And on that note I highly doubt we know your mother, since you apparently wasn't born anytime soon hence the whole 30th century, plus you look like you just turned eighteen." said Oliver

"Trust me, you all know my mother." said Connor with the darkest tone in his voice."

"Who really, then enlighten us? Who's the woman responsible for producing a sword wielding trigger happy killer?" asked Oliver sarcastically

"Connor don't, time must not be changed anymore than it already is." said Rokk weakly

Connor peered at Rokk as he fought telling the heroes the identity of his mother.

"Connor please help us to change your mother's mind, and help us to find a way to save Chloe. I mean if your mother is as great a leader as you say she is then I'm sure we can get her on board with trying to find another solution. One that doesn't have to come down to killing Chloe?" asked Clark

"There's nothing you can say Clark to change my mother's mind. She doesn't want to see innocents die, not to mention she wants the JL to flourish and become the strong hold for good that it was meant to be. She believes in all of you so much she is willing to risk her life and the life of another in the name of Justice." stated Connor as he began to tear up.

"Great now we're suppose to feel sorry for this kid? Well I can't, especially when him and his loony futuristic mother's one and only plan is to kill the woman I love." said Oliver

"I swear if you say one more negative thing about my mother, I'll kill you." Stated Connor

"Connor stop, you know doing anything to him will have a far worst effect on our future than anything else we could possibly do in this time." said Rokk

"Oh no please let him try, this way I can get rid of him and the treat on Chloe's life will be over." Declared Oliver

"Oliver maybe you should calm down." said Clark

"Sorry Clark but this kid from the future is so wise, I believe he owes us some answers and the one I am most interested in now is why killing me further destroys the future? I mean after hearing the plan he and his mother has cooked up for Chloe I highly doubt I want him to even have a future." said Oliver

All the other heroes could not believe what Oliver had just said. They all knew that the boy's method of saving the world was what seemed a little extreme but they all felt that Oliver's comment was way over the line.

"Hey Green Beans can it!" said Hawkman

"Don't worry Carter he'll get his." chuckled Connor

"Connor what do you mean?" asked Clark

"Connor don't." ordered Rokk as he was still to banged up to move

"Well Clark, everyone, when I kill Chloe the future will be saved but my future will come to an end." Connor took a quick pause as he cleared his throat and wiped a tear away. "You see

"Connor!" shouted Rokk

"Chloe's my mom." finished Connor

Everyone at watchtower looked at each other and was in complete awe and shock, but before anyone could ask questions or process the information Connor continued.

"So when I said my mother is willing to risk her life as well as another now you know what I meant. You see when I kill Chloe my existence will fade from history as though it never existed. My mom sent me back knowing that I'm the only that has the power to kill her in this time. She's willing to sacrifice herself and me so that you all can live."

"Connor, not to be insensitive but who exactly is your father?" asked the Martian

Connor peers over at Hawkman and Oliver "I thought it was obvious."Following that a white fog substance similar to what use to appear around Chloe suddenly appeared around him, and in no time at all Connor was gone.

Oliver could not believe what he had just heard and the looks he got from everyone else wasn't helping the situation. Oliver couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Connor was sent form the 30th century by Chloe to kill herself in an attempt to avoid the future from falling into darkness. The more he thought about it the more insane the idea sounded but he knew in his hearts of hearts that this was something Chloe would definitely do.

Connor teleported himself to the location he last spend time with his mother in the future, and for the first time in years Connor began to cry. True he was a warrior and he too wanted to undo the future that he came from, but he still hated his mother for issuing out this order. He couldn't grasp how she's so willing to end both their existence without so much as a hesitation.

Connor stayed there for the rest of the night convincing himself that tomorrow morning bright and early he would go and finish the task his mother appointed for him. He would kill the Chloe from the past to save the future.

To be continued,


End file.
